HERMANDAD
by Mhialove02
Summary: Tsubasa construyo un muro protector al rededor de su familia después de un descubrir un secreto la familia de ambos decidió ocultar antes que ellos nacieron,secretos , mentiras , amor y amistad harán que Tsubasa y Sanae sepan lidear con las cosas de la vida.
1. CAPITULO : 1

**HERMANDAD**

**CAPÍTULO 1: PERSECUCIÓN **

_BARCELONA, ESPAÑA - TIEMPO ACTUAL _

Todo era un tumulto de reporteros y personas a las afueras de las instalaciones de FC Barcelona, una notica se esparció como las cenizas de un volcán, Tsubasa estaba en el oficina de uno de los inversionistas del FC , un gran escándalo nublaba la vida del nipón. El solo apago su celular ya que las redes sociales su nombre y la de su familia eran tenencia.

—Ya no se esperar de la gente —Dijo un apuesto joven cerraba las personas de un elegante oficina —Sanae espero que estés protegiendo a los niños

—Estas preocupado por tu familia muchacho— un hombre mayor entro a la oficina , Tsubasa no musito nada solo miro como aquel hombre que se sentó en su gran sillón de cuero —Hoy hay un gran escándalo a las afueras del FC.

—¡Lo lamento! No quise que esto pasara—musito Tsubasa apretando fuertemente el porta brazos —Es un gran escándalo.

—Al menos no embarazaste a tu amante —Dijo el viejo causando un pequeña risa en Tsubasa.—¡Y bien! Tsubasa dime ¿Cómo ocurrió todo eso? ¿Cuéntame tu historia ?

—Es una historia muy larga —Comento Tsubasa recordando algunos momento vividos con Sanae desde que se conocieron hasta el día que se enteraron de una inevitable verdad, siempre se mantenían juntos a pesar de las dificultades de la vida.— No creo que sea una historia interesante.

—Eres uno de los mejores que tenemos cada inversionista tiene sus favoritos —El hombre desconecto su intercomunicador y su celular —Todavía hay tiempo estaremos casi todo el día hasta que los directivos tomen una decisión, ahora cuéntame muchacho.

—Comienza como mi padre...

—Interesante

**Flashback **

Koudai Ozora era un joven marino que navegaba por todo el mar de Japón su gran sueño era tener su propia embarcación si ser el capitán teniendo su propia tripulación , hoy era un día especial por que vería a su novia Natsuko Hito , era una joven secretaria que conoció en una fiesta en el muelle. Era una gran persona pasarían un fin de semana increíble en el departamento de ella.

—Ya quiero estar con ella —Dijo un atractivo joven mirando el gran mar azul.

—¡Joven cadete! —llamo un compañero ya mayor— El capitán no llama —Le informo.

—Gracias ...

—Estas emocionado de volver a casa —Le pregunto su compañero al verlo que solo miraba el gran mar.

—Si...mi novia hace tiempo que no la veo —Comento el joven enseñándole el pañuelo que ella bordo para él.—Es muy talentosa.

—Si..es muy delicado ...vamos antes que el capitán nos regañe.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron a donde se encontraba el capitán del barco, les comunico que la enmarcación tiene un cargamento que deben entregar en Nankatsu en el puerto cercado de la bahía, eso no me gusto a Koudai ya que su chica lo esperaría en el puerto de Tokio en donde siempre lo esperaba.

—¡Maldición! ...Natsuko me va a matar —pensó en joven apretando fuertemente el pañuelo, mientras realizaba su trabajo cuando el barco se desvió de su destino eran más de tres horas en alta mar , pensó llegar rápido a Tokio ya desde Nankatsu hacia su destino eran dos horas y media hacia Tokio quería poder irse rápido a ver a su amada novia. Jamás había ido a Nankatsu era un puerto muy hermoso el mar era azul era un lugar tranquilo para establecer una familia cuando el barco se detuvo y entregaron el pedio , Koudai bajo rápidamente del barco para encontrar una cabina telefónica corrió rápidamente , no se percató que una bella florista que delante de ella , conchado con está cayendo al suelo las flores se esparcieron por todo lado.

—En verdad lo siento señorita — Se disculpó Koudai ayudándola a levantarse.

—Debes tener más cuidado señor —Dijo molesta un joven de cabello negro hasta los hombre llevaba un vestido blanco con flores con uno zapatos amarillos — ¡Maldición! mis flores. —observando como sus flores están regadas y malogradas por todas partes —MIS FLORES..

—Yo verdad ¡lo siento! — Koudai ayudo a la joven a recoger las flores que estaba buenas —En verdad lo siento.

—¿Y crees que tu disculpa arreglara mis flores?—Pregunto exasperada —¡Ahora! No podre pagar a la casera.

—En verdad lo siento

—Eres un marino torpe —Dijo Naoko quien se resignó a que perdió su mercadería — Muy bien me vas a pagar o eres un marino tacaño y torpe a la vez.

—Yo...bueno antes que me insultes más —EL joven le extendió la mano —Soy Koudai Ozora y tú eres.

—Soy Naoko Akari — tomo su mano —Un gusto Ozora torpe.

—Gracias Akari la floritas

—Estas distraído Ozora ...que tu novia te dejo por otro o que —Akari miro una molestia del joven —Mira ..si no función consiguiere otra u otro...si te gusta ser un desviado.

—JA..—se rio el joven —Joven florista crees que soy Gay.

—Mm no lo sea pero estas con hombre en altamar y con ninguna mujer abordo podría hacer travesuras con tus compañeros marinos —se burló la joven — Te gusta que te den o te gusta dar.

—Mmmmm no me gustan las mujeres y te lo demostrare —la tomo por la cintura dándole un gran beso , al principio Akari se resistió pero ese apuesto joven la cautivo desde que se vieron a los ojos sintió algo especial , en su corazón sentía que lo conocía sentía que se conocían.

—Eres muy atrevido Ozora —le empujo ligeramente —¿No creas que te sálvate con ese beso? Aun me debes de las flores.

—Yo en verdad lo siento ...no tengo el dinero suficiente.

—Bueno cerca de aquí hay un banco que no cierran hasta las siete —Sin previo aviso lo tomo la mano del joven y corrió junto con él.

—Sabes que es un secuestro.

— ¡Si claro! Una chica pequeña mujer secuestrando a un gran hombresote — Soltó su mano — ¡Llegamos! Y bien tiene cheque o una cuenta.

—Bueno Akari , No tengo suficiente dinero —Le informo sacándole su tarjeta —Quizás tendría un mínimo de 32,900 yen.

—Mis flores no son tan caras —La joven le explico que solo le contarían 2000 yenes , no eran tan caro —Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de destruir mis flores y besarme sin mi autorización.

—Yo tengo mucho dinero —Se rasco la cabeza avergonzado —Lo que tengo que para.

—¿Es para dárselo a tu madre?—Le pregunto , Koudai solo fue al banco a casar no necesario para apagarle—¡Vaya no pensé que me hicieras caso!

—Bueno creo que debo pagarte —El joven le entrego el dinero —Bueno fue un gusto conocerte.

—Ya te vas...—Dijo Akari guardando el dinero en su cartera —No quieres conocernos más.

—Bueno no conozco Nankatsu sabes donde hay un teléfono.

—Sígueme campeón —Para Koudai jamás conoció a un mujer tan aventura como ella , directa y algo agresiva , no era como Natsuko tenía su propias opiniones , lo llevo a conocer los bellos lugares de su cuidad , llamo a su novia para decirle que llegaría en la madrugada, pidiéndole disculpas , como era esperar no le gusto tuvieron una pequeña discusión , le prometió estar en Tokio temprano.

Akari le gustaba a ese marino que se enamoró a primera vista , así pasaron viéndose cada vez que se pudieron Koudai no le confeso que tenía una novia en Tokio , no le gustaba mentir pero quería conocer a la florista .

Pasaron mucho tiempo en la cual Koudai tuvo dos romances en diferentes ciudades Akari y Natsuko solo eran víctimas de un hombre que no supo decidir, así pasaron los meses que Koudai jugo con dos mujeres.

Natsuko estaba emocionado por ver a su novio ya que le tenía una gran notica que compartir, así que decidió hacer un cena preparo los platinos favoritos de Koudai siempre se quedaba a dormir con ella cada vez que venias así que era natural que sus cosas estuvieran allí, en un armario donde tenía su cosas de marino quería poder adornar la mesa con algunos objetos, buscando encontró una cajita azul de terciopelo.

— ¿Por dios? — la joven castaña abrió la cajita era un anillo de compromiso —Koudai...era la noticia que me quieres dar...—se probó ello el anillo —A pesar que eres despistado me queda.

—Natsuko ¡Ya llegue !—El joven fue hacia el comedor donde su novia lo estada aun abrumada —Te pasa algo...

—¡Yo! — la castaña volteo a verlo —Esa es la sorpresa...

—Natsuko —Koudai se sorprendió a ver el anillo que tenía en su dedo anular —Eso

—Si acepto ser tu esposa —Natsuko abrazo a su novio.

—¡Natsuko..! Si...pero eres muy curiosa —Dijo Koudai besando a tu prometida —Yo solo deseo verte feliz.

— ¡Lo siento! ¿Quiera darte una gran cena?

—No importa —La volvió a besarla —Solo deseo verte feliz.

Koudai y Natsuko se comprometieron en matrimonio sus familias estaba felices por esta unión, Koudai siguió con su relación con Akari la iba ser seguido para saber cómo estaba jamás le dijo de su compromiso con otra mujer, Akari se entregó a Koudai como nunca él era el hombre perfecto para ella.

—¡Koudai -kun!—la abrazo a verlo después de meses —¡Vamos a mi casa! Tengo una gran cena para ti —tomo tu maleta de mano.

—Eso me encantaría — Dijo Koudai caminaron juntos hasta llegar un departamento, Natsuko viva con su amigo de la infancia Hiro Nakasawa un joven emprendedor que su gran sueño es tener su propio negocio, para Hiro no le gustaba su relación con Koudai sentía que ocultaba algo.

— ¡Hiro! Estas de salida— Dijo Akari al verlo salir de departamento.

— ¡Sí! Tengo que ir a la editorial —El chico era muy atractivo alto y muy trabajador—Hola Ozora.

— ¡Te veo bien Nakasawa! –ambos hombres se estrecharon las manos, se despido de él dejando a la pareja de amantes.

A Hiro no le gustaba la relación entre Koudai y Akari él era un marino y tenían un proverbio un marino en el mar tiene amores en cada puerto que aborda , decidió investigar sobre él tenía amigos en Tokio quien lo podía ayudar a desenastarlo. Lo que le dijeron es que si era marino pero tiene una novia, su compromiso salió en el periódico de Tokio , al fin tenía la prueba en su manos.

—¡Koudai! ¿Te quedaras?¿ Cómo me dijiste? —Pregunto Akari quien tenía la camisa del joven pues —Sabes...ir a ver una obra kabuki.

—¡Me encantaría! —el joven la rodeo en sus brazos—Eres la mujer que amo y lo sabes.

—¡Lo sé!—ambos jóvenes volvieron a besarse , se volvieron a entregar , para Akari era maravilloso entregarse al hombre que lo amaba , tenía la esperanza de ser su esposa quería serlo para estar más tiempo con el su amor , Koudai le entrego todo su amor desde su inicio de su relación la hizo su mujer varias veces la amaba en verdad pero a la vez amaba a Natsuko las dos eran las mujeres perfectas para él , no se decidía las dos lo complementaban después de dos horas de pasión , Koudai dejo a su amada en la cama después de una tarde de pasión fue a beber un poco de agua a la cocina.

— ¡Vaya ¡ estás un poco presentable— Dijo Hiro cerrando la puerta —Debo supones de que lo hicieron.

—Nakasawa ¿Qué sucede? — Le pregunto el joven desconcertado por la actitud de Hiro —Tú...

—Sé que este comprometido con Natsuko Ruyoama —Hiro tenía una voluntad tan grande de no partirle la cara al marino.

—No quise que esto pasara —Le confeso —Pero las amo a las dos.

— ¡Tu! no puedes amar a dos mujeres —Grito Hiro apretando fuertemente sus puños—No estamos en al eran de los samurái, Akari está enamorada de ti ...te ama como no tienes idea ...ella te entrego todo ERES UN MANDITO ...no quiero verla llorar por ti...vete ...yo le diré la verdad.

—Es mi deber decirle la verdad—Repuso Koudai —Yo me comprometí con Natsuko le di mi palabra de matrimonio ..pero también la amo...

—No quiero tus estúpidas escuchas — Dijo Hiro tirando un pequeño book de notas —Escríbele y lárgate de aquí para siempre Ozora no quiero verte en Nankatsu jamás.

Dicho eso salió del departamento para dejarlo solo, como mucha calma Koudai escribió su carta de despedida.

_**AKARI **_

_**Quiero decirte perdón por no ser honesto conmigo te mentí sobre mi vida , estoy comprometido con una mujer , hace meses que estoy con ella y le di mi palabra de matrimonio , pero te conocí a tu y me enamoré de tu libertad , no quería que esto pasara pero te amo con esta carta quería pedirme mis disculpas por ser un cobarde y no decirte la verdad en verdad lo siento , espero que me perdones.**_

_**Gracias por todo.**_

__ KOUDAI OZORA

Después de esa breve carta , Koudai tomo sus cosas dejo en departamento sin decirle nada a Akari así como vino y se fue , cuando despertó y leyó la carta para Akari fue un golpe muy fuerte ese marino que conoció en el muelle lo engaño se burló de ella . Akari se sumergió en un depresión pero allí estaba Hiro quien la apoyo le dio su compresión y cariño para que saliera adelante y olvidara a Koudai.

Tres meses desde el engaño de Koudai , en una capilla de Tokio se celebraba la unión de los Ozora , Akari se enteró del matrimonio de ese infeliz quería vengarse de él y de su novia quería humillarlo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo ?—Dijo Hiro deteniendo a Akari —¡Ya basta! No dejare que te humilles de esta manera.

—No lo entiendes —Bramo la azabache loa brazo ligeramente —El me engaño ...y quiero vengarme.

— ¡YA BASTA! ERES MUCHO PARA ESE DESGRACIADO.

—¡TU NO LO ENTIENDES! —Le grito enseñándole una prueba de embarazo —Tendré a su hijo...Hiro-kun...seré una madre soltera...mi familia me odiara ...y no quiero eso...

—No te preocupes —la abrazo —Yo te ayudare con ese bebe , seré su padre y lo protegeré como lo hare contigo

**BUENOS HASTA AQUÍ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO FICS HERMANDAD SERÁ MUY INTENSO ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE COMENTEN GRACIAS. **


	2. CAPÍTULO 2 : EXPLICACIONES I

**CAPÍTULO 2 : EXPLICACIONES I **

Akari y Hiro se habían casado después de un par de meses, su matrimonio fue algo que a su familia no lo miro bien ya que ellos vivian juntos, y poco después se enteraron que estaba embarazada, no les iba bien tampoco en lo económico , la empresa de periodismo donde trabajaba Hiro, lo cerraron por deudas masivas , por eso despidieron a todos sus trabajadores , el dinero ya no les alcanzaban , un bebe genera muchos gastos , necesitarán muchas cosas solo la abuela de Akari los apoyaban quería que su bisnieta tenga todo lo que un niño merece.

—¡Gracias Abuela!—Dijo Akari con un embarazo de seis meses , la ayudo con la bolsa de las compras —Disculpa ,abuela sé que estamos abusando de tu generosidad por quedarnos a vivir en tu casa.

—Bueno mi bisnieta no vivirá de la caridad social —Saki era una mujer de campo de Akita , cuando se casó con su esposo se fue a vivir a los suburbios en Nankatsu teniendo un pequeño negocio de verduleria así criaron a sus tres hijos —Eres mi pequeña nieta y deseo verte feliz

—Eres la mejor —Abajas mujeres se abrazaron , sintieron una patadita —Vaya , se volvo a mover.

—Sera una niña muy inquieta — le toco el vientre.

—Todavía sigues pensando que será una niña —la mujer a sitio con la cabeza —Solo espero que nazca sano.

Hiro por su parte estaba en una negociación para un préstamo para abrir su negocio , su plan era construir la segunda planta y vivir con su familia y la planta de abajo seria para su heladería que tanto soñaba , debía prosperar si quería darle lo mejor para su familia.

—Muy bien señor Nakasawa tendrá que esperar la respuesta de nuestro analista , él le dará la respuesta —Dijo un mujer de mediana edad —Sus documentos estarán en un periodo de investigación .

—Entiendo y cuando tendré que esperar.

—¡Lo necesario! —Dijo la mujer cerrando una carpeta — Puede irse tengo otra cita de un pequeño empresario.

—Está bien — Hiro para ese momento se encontraba muy frustrado por esta mala racha debía hacer algo por su familia el dinero estaba empezando a punto de acabarse , pero no se debía rendir consiguió un trabajo de acomodador en un súper mercado ganaba para vivir el día. —No debo rendirme ...mi hijo debe tener todo lo que yo tuve de niño.

Por otra parte en Tokio Natsuko tenía un gran sorpresa para Koudai hace más de cuatro meses estaba esperando a su primer hijos eso le emocionaba porque ya haces cuatro meses que no veía a su esposo lo necesitaba, estar con él compartir ese bello momento de vida.

—¡Koudai! Regresa pronto —Dijo Natsuko acariciando ligeramente su vientre —¡Ah...!Deseo verte pronto ...hay pequeño tu padre estará contigo pronto...ni yo sé cuándo va a llegar

La mujer comenzó hacer la cena tenía mucha hambre pero también se le antojaba pedía comida a su domicilio , ese bebe le gustaba comer —¡Hay pequeño eres muy glotón!—Comió una gran bolsa de papas fritas—Eso está muy esta rico.

—¿Querida ya llegue?— Dijo Koudai dejando sus cosas en la entrada—¡Amor!...Natsuko ¿Qué sucede? —Koudai la miro por la espalda quien estaba en la cocina —¿Sucedió algo?

—¡No del todo !—la mujer camino poco a poco hacia donde su marido—Hay un pequeño regalo para ti —la mujer se levantó su blusa dejando ver una bella pancita ovalada —Serás padre amor..

— ¿No puedo creerlo? —El joven se alegró bastante, iba a ser padre lo que todo hombre quería tener una familia —Eres grandiosa —corrió para cargarla ,—Te amo mucho¡ Para el joven capitán completo todo su sueño tenía un el trabajo de su sueño , una bella esposa y ahora una familia su vida estaba completa , no podía pedir más.

En Nankatsu las cosas no mejoraban para los Nakasawa, aun no tenían respuesta sobre si les darían el préstamo o no , eso frustraba mucho a Hiro porque su bebe y esposa estaban un poco más de salud , sentía que ya no podía mas pero tenía la esperanza que las cosas mejorarían.

—¡Amor! Tengo un lindo regalo para la pequeña —Dijo Hiro entrando una gran caja —Akari ...—no hubo respuestas— ¡Abuela!

—¡Hiro..!.—Se escuchó un pequeño susurró en la habitación.

—No puede ser—El hombre corrió al cuarto que compartían —¡Oh por dios! —Hiro quedo horrorizado al ver esa escena —¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—¡Yo!...ya te cause mucho daño —Dijo Akari tocándose el vientre —¡Ayúdame ¡...No quiero perderlo.

—No te preocupes.

El hombre llamo a la ambulancia, no quería perder a su familia , no sabía si podía resistir toda esta situación, pero a pesar de todo aún tenía la esperanza de que todo se solucionaría , quería creerlo , pero las cosas no era como lo esperaba , su bebe tenía un infección sanguínea inducido por la madre , los doctores predecían que estaba a punto de nacer , su bebe será prematuro ese era el diagnostico , para estabilizar a la madre y al bebe era que fueran trasladas a hospital de Tokio , antes que se complicarán las cosas , era una niña todo el tiempo Hiro tenía razón todo el tiempo era una niña , su pequeña a la cual protegía por siempre.

—Hiro ...hijo ve con ellas —Dijo Aki entregándole dos maleta—Cuídalas bien yo estaré aquí cuando la casa.

—Gracias...—El hombre abrazo a la anciana tomando las maletas , fue a la estación del tres para ir a Tokio , rogo por con encontrarse con Ozora , no sabría que le aria al verlo lo golpearía de seguro, fueron dos horas de viaje en tren.

Llegando al hospital de Tokio , la bebe ya había nacido , sus plumones no estaba maduros así que fue puesta en una incubadora para que se desarrollaran , era muy pequeñita nació a las 26 semanas con un peso de ni siquiera llegaba al kilo , la muro con impotencia a través de un cristal , en una incubadora con cables en todo su pequeño cuerpecito, no se podia saber como era por lo cables que tenían en su cuerpecito .

—¡Hola pequeña! —El hombre toco ligeramente el vidrio — ¡Bienvenida al mundo! Espero darte lo mejor que mereces, sabes todo el tiempo pensé que eras una niña por la pequeña pancita que tenía tu madre, ahora estas con nosotros , y aun no sé cómo llamarte tengo muchos nombres pero no es el adecuado para ti...el día que escoja tu nombre será el día de que salgas del hospital , no hoy un día caluroso en Tokio , si pequeña campeona.

—Sr. Kanazawa —le llamo el doctor a su consultorio —Siente.

—Si...—Hiro ya sabía lo que pasaría otra cuenta que debía pagar—¿Cuándo costara todo?-

—Bueno , su esposa fue sometida a una secaría complicada , es posible que no podrá tener más hijos.

—Entiendo y mi hija — le pregunto —¿Se pondrá bien?

—Siendo sincero los bebes prematuros suelen tener una posibilidad de vivir en un 50% , además tienen un cuadro de anemia de un 20% , su hija nació con mucha fortaleza pensé que iba a tener un cuadro crítico , lloro con mucha fuerza.

—Esa es mi campeona —Dijo Hiro orgullosa de su pequeña.

A pesar las dificultades por fin la vida de sonreía, su seguro cubría todo los gastos de su esposa e hija , después dos semanas Akari fue dada de alta ya estaba fortalecida de la secaría la bebe aún permanecía en la incubadora poco a poco se recuperaba.

—¡Hiro! Sé que cosas no salieron bien ...

—Las cosas salieron bien—Dijo Hiro interrumpiéndola —Tengo a ti y a mi pequeña.

—¡Oh! Hiro —Lo abrazo —Eres el mejor ...superaremos esto , junto a nuestras campeona.

—Si...

Pasaron cinco meses desde que nació la pequeña Nakawaza, Era 28 de julio , los doctores no sabía que tenían, tenía fiebre se hizo presente en la madrugada , en todo el tiempo que estuvo en la incubadora solo cuatro centímetros y peso un no llega al kilo eso le preocupo bastante a estas alturas ya debería fuera en la incubadora , Hiro y Akari aún estaban consternados por su pequeña bebe aún no se recuperaba su nacimiento fue riesgoso , pero a un así la bebe milagro , daba muchas mejorías cada dila luchaba por sobrevivir.

—¡Hola pequeña! —Dijo una joven enfermera acariciando su pequeña cabeza —Déjame revisarte —la enfermera cambio los pañales y resigo su temperatura —¡Vaya! aun salo bajaste un grado de temperatura.—Sigue luchando —le aplico su dosis de alimento—Debes crecer un poquito más o pesar—dio un pequeño suspiro —Sabes hoy 10 de julio solo nació un bebe en este hospital , no es irónico , el nación cuando el sol arribo y tu naciste cuando la luna llego...recupérate tus padres dijeron que volvieran por la noche , deben trabajar para darte lo mejor.

La enfermera se retiró para atender a los demás pacientes, un joven Koudai llego corriendo a la recepción alterado por buscar a su esposa e hijo recién llego de altamar ya era todo un capitán de crucero como siempre soñó , le indicaron que su esposa está en la habitación 348 , el reencuentro fue emotivo ambos lloraron por su primogénito nació con buen estado de salud , fueron a los cuneros para ver a su pequeño campeón.

—¡Mira Koudai ¡— Dijo Natsuko señalando al bebe el único que estaba en la sala de cuneros —Miran es muy pequeño.

—¿Y ya decidiste como llamarle?—le pregunto

—Si ...-asistió la mujer — Se llamara Tsubasa Ozora.

—¡Me gusta mucho! —Dijo Koudai, una enfermera llego al bebe donde sus padres—¡Hola pequeño campeón! —lo cargo con delicadeza—Tsubasa ¡Bienvenido al mundo!

—Eres maravilloso —ambos padres miraron muy orgullosos a su pequeño hijo era el único que nació el 28 de julio todas las estrellas arribaron para el Tsubasa Ozora naciera.

—Natsuko gracias por crear a un niño perfecto —El hombre quedo fascinado por su hijo—Es muy fuerte.

—Sí , casi me rompe el dedo.

—Está lleno de vida ...será un niño muy hiperactivo —Natsuko alimento al bebe —Además es muy glotón.

—Si...pequeño no desgaste a tu mamá —Natsuko acurruco al bebe meciéndolo con gran ternura.

Ambos se sentían orgullos de su bebe , ya era hora que lleven al bebe al cunero, no se querían separar de los pequeño , la enfermera le dijo que podían llevarlo.

—Bueno pequeño , espero que duermas bien nos veremos en la mañana —Dijo Koudai despidiéndose del bebe.

—¡Mi pequeño campeón! Duerme tranquilo...en la madrugada te vendré a buscar —Ambos saliendo de la sala de cuneros.

—¡Buenas tardes señores Ozora! —Dijo la enfermera que atendió a la bebe milagro.

—¡Buenas tardes!

—Su hijo es un gran milagro, es el segundo bebe milagro en este hospital .

— ¿El segundo bebe? —Se preguntó Natsuko

—Si...hace cinco meses nació una bebe prematura hasta ahora estuvo en un estado crítico pero en algunas horas su fiebre cesio y su apetito aumento.

—En un milagro —Koudai se entristecía al escuchar la historia del bebe.

—¿Y dónde están sus padres?

—Bueno sus padres están trabajando, para darles lo mejor a su bebe—La enfermera el explico sobre las dificultades económicas que tenían los padres de la bebe milagro así la llamaban en el hospital, no les mencionó el apellido de los padres.

Koudai y Natsuko les conmovió la historia de la bebe milagro y de sus padre con dificultades económicas, ambos acordaron hacerles una donación para la pequeña era el dinero del nacimiento de Tsubasa que les dieron sus padres , prometiendo a la enfermera que no diría quien les dono el dinero.

—Amor...¿No puedo creer que nos aceptaron el préstamo ?—Dijo Hiro entusiasmado por que sus sueños estaban a punto de comenzar —Solo espero que mi campeona que este mejor.

—Hiro, mi pequeña es muy fuerte —Ambos se tomaron la manos llegaron a la hospital.

Los doctores les dijeron que la fiebre cedió por completo y sus pulmones ya están mejor y ya podía respirar, ya no se encontraba en la incubadora y fue llevada a los cuneros.

—¡Ya!¿ esta mejor...?—Dijo Hiro con lágrimas en los ojos —Mira como nueve sus bracitos.

—Está muy saludable

—¡Sanae...!—Hiro sabía que no había problemas entrar a los cuneros —Es mi pequeña campeona...—la tomo con mucha delicadeza—¡Mi pequeña Sanae! Akari cárgala

—¡Mi niña hermosa!—La azabache tomo a su hija era la primera vez que la tenía en sus brazos sentía que debía cuidar a esa pequeña criatura por siempre —Sanae Nakawaza , será una niña muy feliz.

—¡Te apoyaremos siempre!

Sanae Nakawaza salió del hospital un 30 de julio su salud debía ser controlada hasta que cumpla los dos años, Hiro abrió su negocio le estaba yendo bien , Sanae era su pequeño talismán , La pequeña castaña crecido felizmente corriendo por todos lados no tenía amigas pero le encantaba estar con los niños tenía muchos de ellos eso era lo suficiente para sus padres verla crecer y feliz.

—¡Anego! —Grito un niño regordete con lentes — Desafiaron a Wakabayashi

—¿QUÉ?...

**BUENOS HASTA AQUÍ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO DEL FICS HERMANDAD ESPERO QUE SEA LES GUSTE. **

**GRACIAS... **


	3. CAPITULO : 3 EXPLICACIONES II

**CAPÍTULO 2 : RELACIONES PARTE II**

Todos ya estaba listo para salir a pasear o visitar a su familia después de tanto tiempo de entrenamiento necesitaban un momento de relajación.

—Ok tienen hasta la las 20:00 hora para que regresen— indico Aizawa a cada uno de sus retoños —Si vienen un minuto tarde LOS CASTIGARÉ.

—Así como Midoriya y Uraraka-Comento Kaminari.

—Sí , váyanse o los castigaré también —Todos salieron de las instalaciones rápidamente no quería que la ira de Eraserhead —Si no salen de sus escondites , ahora mismo los castigare.-El moreno miro como Deku salía de las cortinas y Ochako detrás del sillón-Siéntense.

—Sí..

—Sé que son jóvenes y tienen la necesidad de amarse PERO—El hombre miro a sus retoños lujuriosos-No los quiero ver que se escapen a media moche para toquetearse entendido.

—Si -ambos se tomando de las manos-¡Lo sentimos mucho!

—Suéltense – Ambos se soltaron—Yo trabajan duro, Midoriya hoy ayudaras al área de investigaciones/desarrollo

—Si

—Y Uraraka tu ayudaras Recovery girl con el inventario—

—Si...

—Vayan llegue -Dijo Hatsume muy animada—Y a quien me tengo que llevar.

—Midoriya te ayudara.

—¡Uh Midoriya! me ayudaras hacer un bebe-La pelirrosa corrió para toquetear al peliverde -Uhh creciste y tu musculatura está cada vez más fuerte.

— ¡Uhhhhh!—La castaña sintió celos a ver como su novio se dejaba toquetear con Hatsume.

—Déjense de tonterías -intervino Aizawa ya que sentía la atención de Uraraka—Midoriya...cuídate

—Sí, nos vemos Ocha..Uraraka-san-Titubeo el joven aun nadie sabía sobre su relación debía mantener en secreto-Nos vemos más rato.

—Si...

Mei se llevó a peliverde dejando a Ochako apretando sus nudillos de la frustración que tenía, al ver como Mei coquetea con su novio.

—Uraraka ven donde Recovery girl -la castaña asistió con la cabeza

—Ya voy —tomo su celular fue hacia la puerta

—Te diré algo -Comento Aizawa cerrando las cortinas -Ten confianza en tu pareja

—¿Cómo sabe..qué?

—No tienen por qué disimularlo -Dijo el moreno—Sé que las reglas dicen que ningún alumno de primero puede tener noviazgo hasta que llegue al segundo año.

— ¡Lo sé!—tomo el pomo de la puerta—No se preocupe, nosotros nos cuidaremos

—Sí, pero no hagan nada estúpido.

La castaña fue a la enfermería para ayudar al Chiyo-san, por otra parte Kirishima fue a visitar su abuela, quería contarle sobre Mina, y como le iba a en la academia.

—Mi niño está alimentándole bien— la ancianita le sirvió un gran festín—Come mi pequeño

—Gracia abuela -El joven agradeció por la comida—Mmm esta delicioso.

—No hay de que Eijiro -le acaricio la mejilla Eijiro —Y dime cómo vas con tu noviecita

—Bien, -se limpió la boca -De echo en la tarde tenemos una cita.

— ¿Y qué piensa hacer?-Pregunto por curiosidad

—Ir al cine antes de regresar a la academia.

Para Kirishima su abuela era su mundo después de la muerte de sus padres, ella se encargó de cuidarlo apoyándolo en todo lo que necesite, el pelirrojo ayudo a su abuela con las labores de su casa.

Por otra parte Shoto y Momo caminaban juntos tomando de las manos

—Y ¿A dónde iremos?-Preguntó Momo solo la mano del medio alvino

—Vamos a ver a mi madre—Volvieron a la esquina para divisar la clínica—Me dijo que deseaba conocerte.

—Enserio—

—Si... —Le sonrió—Y después podemos ir a donde tú deseas.

—Bueno me gustaría ir a tomar un helado—

—Claro—Ambos jóvenes fuero a registrarse, Momo estaba muy nerviosa por conocer a Rei, no sabía toda la historia de los Todoroki, pero esa cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo la llevo a estar en un centro psiquiátrico

Shoto le dijo que espera afuera que necesitara hablar con ella primero antes de presentarla, así estuvieron hablando por varios minutos.

—Yaoyorozu pasa...

—Si-la morena suspiro no debía estar nerviosa por conocerla, entro a la habitación allí se encontraba Rei junto a su hijo -Bueno días; mi nombre es Momo Yaoyorozu.

—oh, es eres muy linda -Dijo Rei tomo las manos – Shoto me hablo en ti.

—Gracias ..Ustedes se bien —le dio una sonrisa cálida—Shoto se parece a ustedes

—Llame Rei —amabas conversaron con tranquilidad ignorando a Shoto después de casi una hora de conversación, la pareja se despidió de Rei prometiendo que regresarían, para Momo era emocionante conocer a la madre de Shoto, era muy encantadora y dulce.

Por otro lado Deku estaba ayudando a Mei a limpiar el desastre que hizo tras un experimento fallido, cambio las ventanas rotas, limpio el lugar voto todas las cosas inservibles, se la pasó el día, hasta que decidieron tomarse un descanso.

—Uff estoy agotado -Izuku tomo una botella de agua —Y hay algo más que necesites.

—No, —la pelirrosa se echó en el piso —Sabes tengo ganas de salir.

—Ehhh

—Y...Midoriya -se acercó gateando al peliverde-¿Por qué, no nos escapamos? A disfrutar de la vida.

—Yo estoy castigado -Le dijo no quería más problemas.—¿Y creo que también lo estás?

—Si hice un atizador para la cocina que EXPLOTO —la pelirrosa miro de manera lasciva— ¿Y tú que hiciste?

—Pues...yo—Titubeó el joven—Me encontraron entrenando hasta tarde.

—Ohhh —Izuku le vía a responder pero fueron interrumpidos

—Deku-kun -llamo Ochako miro a la pareja quien estaba muy cerca uno de otro -Yo...Aizawa -sensei nos llama.

—Ahh si ya voy -Se levantó rápidamente—Nos vemos otros día

—Sii

Deku y Ochako no se dijeron nada en todo del camino, el peliverde sabía que su novia sentía celos por Mei.

—Ehh...Ochako, espera -la tomo de la muñeca—Yo quiero que

—No me sienta celosa–Le interrumpió se volteo para verlo —Al principio sí, me sentí celosa, pero sé que estaba incómodo.

—Si -Acaricio la mejilla —Yo te amo

— ¡Lo sé! —Albo chocaron sus frentes sintiéndose más unidos que nunca, Uraraka dio el primer paso besando a Izuku, dejándolo confundió por un instante pero sabía que debía dejarla que lo hiciera, la tomo los la cintura mientras Ochako rodeo su manos sobre el cuello de este, profundizando el beso, no tenía miedo de ser descubiertos ya que no había nadie.

—Sabían que el cerebro solo podía estar dos minutos sin oxígeno—Comento Aizawa,

—Ahhh—gritaron al mismo tiempo soltándose con rapidez sabía.

—Aizawa -sensei nosotros...-Titubeó Izuku tomo la mano de la castaña—Por favor no...

—Nos les pediré que terminen su relación — Comento el moreno seriamente —Les dio la espalda—Solo espero que sean más reservados con su relación.

—Si...ambos se dieron una dulce mirada, pero el moreno los separo.

—Pero no olviden que siguen castigados—el tomo por los hombros—así que les sugiero que vayan a sus respectivas habitaciones, sus almuerzo estás allí.

—Si...—Ambos sentían la mirada fría del sensei.

Por otro lado All Might el ex héroe número uno se servía una taza de té, suspirando a cada momento, estaba mentido en un gran problema había embarazado a Inko a la madre de su pupilo y no sabía cómo decírselo o como afrontarlo, ya que su relación cautelosa.

—No sé cómo se lo diré -Cruzo sus dedos —Sé que no le gustara.

— ¿Y ahora que sucedió?—Preguntó Shouta entrando a la sala de profesores—Hoy no hay trabajo que hacer.

— ¡Lo sé—Contesto secamente—Te puedo confiar algo

— ¡Suéltalo! — Sentándose al frente del rubio — ¿Qué sucedió?

—Yo...tengo una relación con Inko -Dijo Toshinori sin titubear—y ESTA embarazada.

—Eso sí que es fuerte

—El joven Midoriya confió en mí -Dio un suspiro -No quiero lastimarlo, diciéndole que tendrá un hermanito

—Entonces no se lo dirás —Comento Shouta sirviéndose una taza de té—Estas saliendo con la madre de un estudiante, eso es contra las leyes de la academia.

— ¡Lo sé!–suspiro el rubio —Pero es necesario decirle.

— ¿Qué será hermano mayor?

—Se lo iba a decir hoy, pero lo castigaste —le recrimino Toshinori cruzo sus brazos—Explícame bien que sucedió.

—Fui a dar mis rondas encontré a Midoriya y Uraraka besándose en la enfermería—Dijo Aizawa recostó en el sillón —Los deje estar juntos.

—Así que mi chico ya tiene novia—Dijo Toshinori con orgullo pero a la vez se preocupó ya que si la liga de villanos se enterara de su relación estaría en peligro, Inko y Uraraka. — ¿Crees que? A Nezu me permita traer a Inko aquí.

—Yo creo que si—Dijo Shota con tranquilidad — De estar en su oficina.

—Iré a verlo —Dejo la taza en la mesita —Por favor cuida a mi chico ya no los castigue.

—No te prometo nada.

En la cuidad Kirishima de se divertía en el área de juegos del Mole junto con Mina amaba estar junto a ella, la quería mucho.

—Eres muy hábil con las pelotas —Dijo el pelirrojo tirando la pelota a una sesta—Buen puntaje.

—Jjaja si ; Mira -tomo lo boletines de premio—Aun, no falta para tener nuestro microonda de expansión.

—Bueno regresaremos próximo domingo—Tomo la mano de su novia—No olvides que tenemos que ir al cine.

—Si...!vamos!—grito emocionada.

Ambos bajaran por las escaleras eléctricas cuando miraron a Momo y Todoroki subiendo por las escaleras eléctricas.

—Caray ellos dos se llevan bien —Dijo Mina con entusiasmo — ¿Qué tal si los espiamos?

—No, podemos hace eso-

—Pero irán al cine—La pelirrosa se escondió atrás de un letrero —Verán la misma película que nosotros.

—Pero —El pelirrojo quería que Mima desistiera de acosar a sus compañeros pero no pudo detenerla al final ambas parejas, miraron la película no sin antes decir que no dijeran a nadie que estaba saliendo.

Por otra parte Nezu compartía la filosofía de la familia a Toshinori. La sociedad brota de la misma naturaleza humana. Por esto las inclinaciones naturales se ven representadas en la sociedad de hoy desarrolla quirk la familia se unen solo poco conveniencia para crear al niño perfecto, ahora él es un héroe retirado que está empezando una familia si quería protégela le dio la autorización que Inko se quede en departamento de la academia, no sin antes decirle que debía hablar con Izuku.

—Uhh que pérdida de tiempo—Dijo Denki entrando con varias bolsas de comida—Mi madre me mando mucha comida.

—Si para un mes—Comento Hanta ayudado a su amigo a guardar toda la comida en el refrigerados.

—Bueno toman lo que quieras...

Uno a uno regresaban los alumnos Iida regresaba el regreso de cada uno de sus compañeros.

—Uh solo faltan Mina-kun y Kirishima—Dijo Iida miro el reloj —Falta un minuto.

—Vamos Delegado relájate—Comento Mineta colgándose de su espalda—Oh...All Might.

— Disculpen podría permitirme hablar con el joven Midoriya—Dijo Toshinori hizo un reverencia —Sé que está castigado pero es importante que hablan con el

—Si...-El pequeño morando se bajó de Iida —Acompáñeme —ambos fueron a la habitación del peliverde —Midoriya-kun, te buscan.

—Ahh...pero estoy castigado Iida-kun —Dijo el joven abriendo la puerta —Ahh All Might.

–Joven Midoriya—Le

—Permítanme un momento—Izuku cerró la puerta guardando tosas sus cosas de su héroe favorito, solo dejo dos poster —Puedes pasar.

—Siento por interrumpirte—Comento Toshinori cerrando la puerta por su detrás

—Ahh no importa —Dijo Izuku le invito a sentarse —Y...

—Te diré algo que no te gustara—

—Sucedió algo..

—Sé que debía decírtelo hacia vario meses pero decidimos no hacerlo —Comento el rubio mirándolo a los ojos—No quería que te angustiado pero..

—All Might me estas preocupando — Izuku miro le rostro del rubio sentía un gran dolor.

—Tengo una relación con tu madre —le dijo sin rodeo —Después hacer meses yo...seré padre y tu serás hermano... Joven Midoriya.

—Yo...-unas lágrimas salieron de su rostro —ERES MALO...MI MAMÁ PUDE CORRER PELIGRO. LA ESTAS PONIENDO EN RIESGO ...LO TOMASTE COMO TU PAGO POR HEREDARME TU PODER.

—Yo amo a tu madre y te quiero a ti también

—No ...eres malvado —Esas palabra hirió All Might —Ya no ...

–Joven Midoriya..

—NO QUIERO OÍRTE —lo empujó saliéndose su habitación , el rubio se levantó para seguirlo.

—Ahh Midoriya-KUN , debes estar recluido en tu habitación —Dijo Iida pero este lo ignoro , lo tomo por el hombre

—Suéltame —Gruño le peliverde sus compañeros estaba confundidos jamás habían visto a Izuku enojado

–Joven Midoriya..e..spera

— ¡VETE! —lo miro una lagrimas se hicieron presente—Eres de lo peor,.

Después del incidente con Izuku escapando dejando a todos desconcertados por su actitud, fueron a buscarlo no quería que el peliverde cometiera una locura.

—Izuku-kun ¿Dónde estarás?— Exclamo preocupada Ochako era media noche y no había rastros de él, todos lo estaban buscando, ella no podía porque estaba castigada —No, está lloviendo. —Miro por la ventana —Uhh pero que —por la ventana había una sombra—Izuku… —Si soy yo —la castaña abrió la ventana para que pase —Déjame traer un toalla—el joven se secó —Dime porque huiste.

—Yo solo quería estar solo—Le contesto que se quitara el polo mojado—Toma es la chamarra de mi papá.

—Gracias —Se puso el chamarra—Ciento haberte preocupado.

—No sé lo que te paso, pero solo necesitas calma yo te apoyo...

—Ochako—La abrazó —Le dije cosas horribles, no era mi intensión...pero me enojó

—Izuku...

Deku le explico lo sucedió, su madre tenía una relación con All Might, y tendría un hermanito , eso le alegraba en parte , pero tenía miedo de perder a su madre era un embarazo de alto riego, Uraraka lo consoló diciéndole que todo saldrá bien será un gran hermano mayor y un gran hijo aceptando a su All Might como padre ara que los unieran como familia.

Bueno hasta aquí espero que les aya echo de su agrado ya que pronto abra dos capítulos que los dejara a todos desconcertado y con un gran odio haca mi persona.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4 : RESERVACIÓN PARA DOS

Todos dicen que no entiende ese fics para simplificar se trata de que Sanae y Tsubasa por azares del destino son hermano, se explicara iniciaron su relación y como se desato la caja de pandora, Tsubasa explica en un flashback como fue su relación con Sanae y como los padres de ambos se conocieron y como iniciaron su relación.

**CAPÍTULO 4 : RESERVACIÓN PARA DOS **

Tsubasa tenía muchas sensaciones en tu vida, ganar por tercera vez al Toho y descubrir eso sentimientos que sentía por Sanae, esa pequeña marimacho que se convirtió en una linda mujer , era una sensación que en su vida de adolescencia presento , no sabía si era solo una linda amistad o un amor ...era amor eso le decía su corazón.

— ¡Ya lo averiguare!—Pensó Tsubasa antes de tomar el mando del balón , aún faltaba poco para tenería el primer tiempo del entrenamiento.

—Tsubasa...¿Que tienes?— Dijo Ryo tomando el hombro del joven —Te vez casado.

—Estoy bien — Le dijo a su amigo pasándole el balón —Ryo tienes que tener más equilibrio con el balón.

—Si...

—Ryo miro a su amigo quien corría tratando de hacer lo que su amigo le indico, debía hablar con el después del almuerzo, él no era si cuando realizaba algún entrenamiento —Sanae debe saber algo.

El primer periodo del entrenamiento se terminó, los muchachos fueron a la cafetería a comer un rico almuerzo nutritivo que el entrenador indico, Tsubasa tomo solo dos sándwich y dos botellas de jugo de mango, sin decir nada se fue a la parte trasera de edificó donde se guardaba los aditamentos deportivos quiera estar solo , y pensar en lo que sentía por Sanae y su ella sentía lo mismo.

—Tsubasa...—Se escuchó una voz dulce a lo lejos.

—¡Ehh!—Esbozó el joven —Sanae.

—¿Estas bien?—Le pregunto acercándose hacia el —Te lastimaste —volvió a preguntar ella tenía un pequeño botiquín en sus manos.

—Yo...solo —Ella se acercó hacia el joven, sentándose a su lado —Estaba preocupada ...es a punto de comenzar el campeonato de secundaria, eres nuestro jugador estrella y..

—Estoy bien...—Le respondió algo irritado—Nakawaza ..¿Crees que soy tan poca? Para ti que solo te preocupes en GANAR...SI ESTOY BIEN..—Elevo un poco la voz.

—Ozora , NO TE PERMITO QUE ME HABLES ASÍ —Le grito eso irrito más a la castaña —Me preocupo por ti ...y si no significo nada para ti.

—¡Tu! ¿Qué?.

—Olvídalo—Le dio la espalda —Todos están preocupados por ti, tiene miedo que algo te pase por que son tus amigos ...no solo porque eres un jugador , es porque te quieren ...eres tan vivaz y serio cuando prácticas , pero hoy siento que te pasa algo..—no oyó respuesta del joven— Bien ...me dirás algo...

—¡Yo solo! ... —la tomo de la muñeca —No sabía que decirte ...en verdad lo siento —la soltó—No sé por qué siento que soy así ...yo desde hoy en la mañana y desde que entramos a la nuestro tercer año de secundaria sentí algo que no había sentido.

— ¿Qué te sucede?—Sanae lo miro a los ojos negros del joven— ¿Qué sientes?

—Siento algo por ti —La tomo por los hombros —Sanae...es amor lo que siento por ti.

—La castaña abrió los ojos de la impresión por la confesión del joven futbolista —Yo también te amo—Sanae tomo las manos del joven —Eres una persona maravillosa, crecimos justos eras el niño nuevo que hablaba con el balón , que nos ayudó a ganar nuestra cancha, enseñarte a un grupo de niños a ser fuertes...y me enamore de ti —unas lágrimas resbalaron de su rostro. —Sanae...tu —No termino decir , sintió los cálidos de besos de Sanae sobre los suyos , Tsubasa sentía que debía tomar el control , la tomo de la cintura y ella enredo sus brazos en el cuello del joven , era una sensación que ninguno de los dos jamás había sentido, eran jóvenes que sentían muchas sensaciones poco a poco aquel beso fue más intenso sus labios de ambos jugaban la besarla, esta vez con más suavidad. Tsubasa sintió la suavidad de los labios de la castaña sobre los suyos comprobó los sentimientos que ambos trababan de expresarse eran sinceras, juntos descubrieron algo más que era amor , también era pasión y sentimientos descubiertos, poco a poco sus labios se separaron.

—Mmmm Eso fue —musito Sanae tomando la mano de Tsubasa.

—Hermoso...

Sanae retrocedió un poco tomándose con el muro en donde guardaban los implementos deportivos de club de fútbol —Aun...piensas que te gusto.

—Si — afirmó el joven acorralándola contra la pared, poso su brazo en la pared acorralándola—Sanae...tu serás mi novia.

— Si ,..por supuesto — la chicas se abalando hacia Tsubasa enrollando sus brazos en la cintura del futbolista —¡Te amo! Tsubasa Ozora.

—Yo te amo Sanae Nakasawa —Tsubasa la cargo dándole vueltas , después de juguetear un rato ambos decidieron mantener su relación en secreto ya que para los ojos de sus compañeros de equipo y sus rivales pensarían que sería una distracción para Tsubasa y no daría lo mejor de sí , habría más conflictos.

Ellos comieron el almuerzo que tenía Tsubasa, el jamás sintió el sentimiento por una chica, Sanae era alguien muy dulce y agresiva a la vez , atenta , bella siempre a atenta a todos sus amigos.

— ¡Tsubasa-kun ¡—Dijo Sanae poniendo su cabeza en su hombro del joven— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por permitirme estar contigo —Agrego la chica besándolo en la mejilla.

—Más bien te agradezco a ti —La miro a los ojos—Por enseñarme lo que es el amor.

—Juntos los descubriremos—Tsubasa iba a besarla pero en eso escucho el llamado de sus compañeros de equipo, Sanae con un gran agilidad se escondió dentro de la caseta para no crear especulaciones entre sus compañeros.

— ¡Eh...! Allí estas capitán—Dijo Manabu junto a Yukari quien también buscaba a Sanae.—Todos están preocupados por ti.

—Siento preocuparlos —se disculpó el joven —Solo...quieras solo por un momento.—Dicho eso ambos jóvenes se fueron a concluir la última parte del entrenamiento ya que dentro de dos días viajarían a Tokio donde se realizaban los partidos.

El partido duro hasta la tarde, ya que el entrenador quería saber si los jugadores incrementaron su resistencia, todos lograron las expectativas que tenía el entrenador, Tsubasa tenía una gran talento para animar a sus amigos en momentos difíciles , en que parecía que no podían era una luz en el campo de fútbol todos confiaban en ese muchacho.

—Al fin termino el entrenamiento —Dijo Taki mientras guardaba su uniforme deportivo.

—El entrenamiento estuvo intensivo —Afirmo Izawa quien ya estaba vestido—Iremos siempre a comer.

Tsubasa se encontraba cambiándose su uniforme deportivo para ponerle su uniformé ya era la hora de ir a casa, pero para Tsubasa y Sanae saldrían solos los dos quería conocerse más a pesar de que se conocían desde niños, pero esta vez sería diferente los dos conocían el amor ese sentimiento que juntos experimentaran.

—¡Eh! Tsubasa - Le llamo Ryo quien ya estaba vestido con su uniforme-Iras con nosotros a comer.

—Iría pero mi profesor de brasileño vendrá temprano-le respondió atándose los zapatos.

—¡Oh...!—Exclamo el joven.

—Si...bueno diviértanse por mí —Dicho eso salió a presuroso de allí dejando atónitos a todos sus amigos.

— ¿Qué le sucede?

—No lo sé —Dijo Ryo caminado hacia la salida —vamos antes que se haga tarde.

—Si...

Todos los jóvenes fueron al restaurante cerca de la estación , por otra parte Sanae les dijo a sus Yukari y Kumi que no iría con ellas por que tenía quehaceres en su casa, ambos acordaron encontrarse en el mirador.

—Tardaste mucho —Dijo Sanae saliendo detrás de un árbol.

—Lo siento me entretuve con los chicos —Tsubasa se disculpó tomándola por la cintura—Los chicos me entretuvieron.

—MMM solo porque te amo te perdono — ambos se enfrascaron en un beso disfrutándolo, Tsubasa no era muy bueno besando jamás había besando a una chica pero con ella, aprecio como besar, Tsubasa la acorruco las en su cuerpo aprisionándola en su pecho sujetándola por la cintura, tras eso Sanae solo atino acariciar la espalda del chico , ese beso que al principio será dulce y tierno se está convirtiendo mas apasionado, los brazos de Tsubasa recorrían por las espalda de la castaña , no se dio cuenta que la teña delicada de la blusa del uniforme se subió un poco toco la cintura desnuda de la chica.

—Yo Sanae...lo siento —Dijo Tsubasa excitado por el beso separándose de la castaña apenada por ser impulsivo—No quise..

—Eso no importa —comentó la joven acomodándose la blusa —Solo que me tomo desapercibido.

—Pero...no te molestaste.

—¡No! Solo que estamos descubriéndonos lo que es el amor–Sanae revoloteó el cabello de Tsubasa —Sabes pase por una tienda por unos bocadillo y bebidas para comer—le entrego un bolsa de pop cor y una botella de jugo de manzana —Ven sentemos allí —la castaña tomo la mano de su amado, ambos se sentaron en un blanca.

—Sanae antes de comer ¿Quiero decirte algo?—Dijo Tsubasa colocando en su mochila lo que le dio su novia , la tomo de las manos— Yo te quiero pedir paciencia en todo este proceso del campeonato sé que no estaremos juntos y a veces tendré.

— Tsubasa —lo callo poniendo su dedo indicie sobre la joca del joven —Sé que tu gran sueño es ganar el tri campeonato e ir a Brasil , yo estaré apoyándote en todos tus sueños , al igual que me apoyaras en mis sueños—Tsubasa acaricio el rostro de la joven —Me prometes que al menos durante el torneo nos vemos unos cinco minutos y me aras feliz.

—Yo te apoyare en todos tus proyectos —beso el dorso de su mano —Te amo Sanae.

—También te amo Tsubasa —Ambos otra vez exploraron sus sentimientos , Tsubasa no resistió más , la sentó en su regazo ambos sintieron una pasión desenfrenada entre sí ,la intensidad de ambos se hacía cada vez más presente , las manos del joven tobaban todo el cuerpo de Sanae su manos se detuvieron en su trasero , mientras la castaña acariciaba los el pecho de Tsubasa , ambos sentían que sus ropas les estorbaban , poco a poco ambos se soltaron no quería que nadie los descubriera .

—Eso fue...—musito Tsubasa.

—¡Muy intenso!—Sanae lo secundó bajándose de regazo de Tsubasa sentados a su lado—Es mejor comer antes que se haga tarde.

—Si...está empezando enfriar .

Después de pasar una tarde en el mirador lo cual Sanae y Tsubasa disfrutaron uno de otro comiendo pop cor y un jugo de manzana, ambos disfrutaron mucho en ese mirador descubrieron muchas sensaciones que jamás vivieron, Tsubasa era un muchacho muy apasionado tanto en el campo de fútbol como con su relación con Sanae, en ese mirador en una de las bancas de ese lugar con los besos apasionados.

-¡Tsubasa! Llegas tarde- Dijo Carlos su maestro de portugués quien es brasileño de nacimiento emigró a Japón para ser maestro en deportes, pero ahora era maestro de idioma de Tsubasa era muy bueno en su trabajo

-Lo siento …estuve entrenado-Tsubasa se apresuró a sacar su libro y dos cuadernos de portugués, no quería que mentir, pero era algo que debía hacer ya que su relación con Sanae era un secreto que nadie debía enterarse solo ellos dos.

-Repasa los pronombres que practicamos ayer y conjúgalo en una oración.

-Si….-El jovencito comenzó con sus estudio. Tsubasa después de sus estudios de portugués, ceno con su madre con mucha tranquilidad como cada semana, el joven futbolista siempre ibahablar con video llamada con su padre. -Hola papá -Saludo Tsubasa al ver a su padre en la pantalla.

-Tsubasa…hijo…-Dijo Kouda al ver a su campeón - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo vas con el campeonato?

-Estoy bien, el campeonato va bien no iremos a Tokio para luchar con el tricampeonato -El azabache se sentía nervioso si le contarle sobre su noviazgo con Sanae-padre te puedo decir algo.

\- Kouda presentía lo que le ocurría a su hijo, se encontraba nervioso y sonrojado a pesar que lo veía tras la pantalla de su celular, ese brillo que tenía sus ojos era algo que le estaba pasando en su vida. -Depende de la situación.

-Yo tengo mi novia -Tsubasa miro a su padre- Ella es fantástica, es alegre divertida hermosa. -¿Cómo la describes? Me parece que es Sanae-Dijo Kouda haciendo que el joven se sonrojara-Ella es la única chica que conozco desde que eras niño, crecieron juntos se volvió una linda jovencita.

-Si..comenzamos nuestra relación hoy - Tsubasa pidió consejos a su padre , el cómo tratar a una chica , Kouda le dijo que debía ser paciente, delicado y sobre todo debe ser muy protector con ella sin llegar a los celos. -Después de hablar un rato de cosas triviales -Kouda colgó la llamada fue a la borda del barco para poder medicar

-Sanae…era una chica buena para mi hijo -Prendió un cigarrillo-Esa chica me recuerda a alguien….Akari siempre me pregunto cómo estarás.- El capitán saco de la solapa de su uniforme un flor de papel , era el último regalo que le dio su amada florista , cuando se mudaron a Nankatsu , Kouda fue a buscar la florería que tenía cerca del puerto, pero no la encontró según investigó se había mudado lejos de allí . Era una chica dulce pero a la vez peligrosa eso le encantaba, pero la perdió, no sabía por estúpido o por tenía un deber Tsubasa estaba en camino y amaba a Natsuko. —Sanae me recuerdas tanto a ella, Tsubasa no es tan idiota como yo.

Pasaron dos días desde que Tsubasa inicio su relación con Sanae , todo el equipo fueron a Tokio donde se desarrollaba en campeonato.

—Tuvimos suerte de encontrar una cancha privada —Dijo Yukari quien estaba listando las toallas para los jugadores.

—Si...nadie no molestara o espiara a nuestro equipo— Comento Kumi poniendo bebidas en el hielo que Sanae y Kumi trajeron.

—Espero que todos no estén nerviosos —Sanae se preocupó al ver al equipo cómodo porque son los favoritos para ganar el tri campeonato.—Me preocupa mucho la actitud de ambos.

—El próximo adversario son el equipo el Soda —Comento Manabu anotando en su libreta lo que veía en entrenamiento de sus amigos —Están muy cómodos.

—¿Crees que deben tener un pai de la humidad ?—Pregunto Sanae observando en entrenamiento de sus amigos.—mmm Manabu...

—Tengo un plan —Comento el chico con lentes tomando su celular , alejándose de las chicas.

**BUENOS HASTA AQUÍ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO DEL FICS HERMANDAD ESPERO QUE SEA LES GUSTE. **

**GRACIAS... **


	5. CAPÍTULO 5 : LUCHA Y DESCUBRIMIENTO

**CAPÍTULO 5 : LUCHA Y DESCUBRIMIENTO.**

El equipo del Nankatsu corría por última vez antes de ir a descansar , después de dar la última vuelta todos fueron a buscar agua pero no había nada , las manager no estaban y el entrenador no había nadie era algo espeluznante, solo había una nota en una de las bancas.

—¿Qué es eso? —Se preguntó Taki abriendo la pequeña nota—Hay un último entrenamiento , esperen respuestas.

—Eso es lo que dice—Tsubasa tomo la nota—Esta letra es de...

—Mmm se la de Sanae —Comento Ryo leyendo la letra de la castaña.

Pasaron cinco minutos desde que terminaron el entrenamiento no hubo respuestas del entrenador y de las manager, todos estaba confundidos ya que ni sus cosas se encontraban no tenía sus mochilas y se estaban muriendo de sed. Para Tsubasa le extraño la actitud de Sanae jamás se había comportado de esa manera tan extraña siempre está pendiente de él y de sus amigos.

—Así ¿qué estoy son los polluelos? — Dijo un voz tras ellos.

—¿Quién son ?—Pregunto Sawada a ver a un grupo de jóvenes.

—Somos del equipo profesional de Japón —Dijo uno de ellos era el mas alto de todos los presentes de los 11.

—Escuchamos que son los mejores jugadores en la secundaria –Comento un joven de cabello teñido en rubio —¿Qué tan si competimos?—Un balón rodo por el campo de futbol , nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando , era muy confuso estaba cansados y hambrientos pero era un reto y era algo que Tsubasa no rechazaría , con una señal que hizo el capitán del Nankatsu todos tomaron sus puestos.

—Tsubasa ¿estás seguro de esto?—Pregunto Iwaza quien no se sentía cómodo por la situación competir con un grupo de jóvenes mayores que ellos , ya en los reconocía bien era los seleccionados de mayores que al menos llegaron a los cuartos de final.

—¡Vamos! niño tontos compitamos —Dijo Kamura dándole el pase al centro delantero.

Tsubasa no iba a permitir que esos jóvenes pensaran que era débil, a pesar de estar cansado por el arduo entrenamiento, todos fueron a ataque pero eso jóvenes eran más fuertes que ellos tenían más masas muscular más fuerza todos cayeron a césped por el ataque de los chicos mayores , Tsubasa era el único que en ese momento podía impedir de que metieran un gol a Morisaki , el joven capitán tenía el balón en sus pies , era el momento de actuar y demostrar que es el mejor pero empujaron cayendo intempestivamente al suelo haciendo que se lastimara las rodillas.

—Hmp...¿Que débiles niños?—Se burlaron del adolescente —Nos dijeron que jugabas bien que parecías un profesional pero no lo eres.

—Mejor vámonos...

—Sí, es una pérdida de tiempo —Dicho esos jóvenes se fueron riéndose de los chicos tirados sobre el césped.

Tsubasa sentía una gran frustración en su interior por no demostrar a esos profesionales que era alguien que jugaba futbol con el corazón , se sintió humillado todos se sentían así los chicos mayores se fueron riéndose de los adolescentes.

—¡Vaya! Eso fue intenso —Dijo el entrenador del Nankatsu.

—Entrenador...¿Que fue eso ?—Le pregunto Taki muy confuso parado ya—Eso fue parte del entrenamiento.

—En parte —Le comento hizo una señal para que las manager se acercarán para ayudar a los jugadores con sus heridas y darle agua — No se demoren mucho tomen un baño y vayan a cenar a la señora de la posada no les gustar que la hagan esperar.

—Si...

Sanae encontraba ayudado a cada uno de sus amigos dándoles agua curando sus heridas , cuando llego para ayudar a Tsubasa , miro sus rodillas lastimadas , sin decir nada comenzó a limpiar sus heridas le coloco las curitas.

—¡Listo! —Dijo Sanae guardando sus implementos de curación —¡Ahora bebe agua!

—El joven no dijo nada solo tomo la botella de sus manos y se fue de allí.

—Parece que lo herimos en su orgullo—Comento Manabu con tranquilidad.

—Espero que no se moleste —Sanae se encontraba preocupada por su novio.

Después de la humillante derrota Sanae llevo a sus amigos a la posada para que se bañaran y comieran algo debían descansar ya que mañana es la inauguración de todos los colegios representando sus regiones, los del Nankatsu debían estar muy descansados.

—¡Ahh! —Suspiro Ryo estirando sus brazos que le dolían por el entrenamiento —Eso fue muy extenuante.

—Si ...Tsubasa parece molesto —Comento Taki mientras comía un tazón de arroz —Eso es delicioso.

—El pescado empanizado también —Todos comían con tranquilidad, Tsubasa no fue a cenar eso preocupo mucho a Sanae después de despedir a todos a su cuartos, como su amado era el capitán tiene la prioridad de tener un cuarto para él solo.

—¡Tsubasa!...—lo llamo —Estas bien , te traje té y unas cuantas bolas de arroz .—¡Tsubasa! Abre por favor —la castaña abrió la puerta encontró a Tsubasa sentado en al borde de la ventana mirando la luna.—Estas bien.

—Si...solo que no quería ver a los demás—Le contesto sin mirarla.

—Bueno...yo te traje tu cena —Dejo la charola en la mesita del centro —Estas enojado.

—¡No!...¿acaso planeaste eso? —Comento el joven volteando ligeramente.

—Yo...no —titubeó la joven mientras apagaba la luz —Sabes este año parece que todo el mundo desea derrotarlos.

—¡Eso parece!—Dijo Tsubasa yendo hacia Sanae tomándola por la cintura —En verdad lo siento...siento hacerte ignorado.

—No importa— correspondió al abrazo —Este año todos van a resaltar.

—Eres muy buena con todo —Tsubasa acaricio el rostro de la joven de una manera sublime—Eres muy hermosa.

— A pesar de que era un marimacho de niña —Se rio Sanae recordando a la niña agresiva que se juntaba con los niños corriendo por todos lados, ahora era la novia de Tsubasa estaría con él hasta que partiera a cumplir su sueño dorado—Recuerdo de casi te golpeo por haber tirado a Manabu al rio.

—En mi defensa mi balón casi lo tira —ambos se rieron recordando la escena del niño con lentes retorciéndose en el agua temeroso de ahorrase , ese día el destino de todos los de Nankatsu cambio , todos cambiaron de ser unos de ser unos miedoso con el balón a ser unos jugadores excepcionales algunos de ellos se convertirán en jugadores profesionales.

—Sanae...—Susurró el joven acarícienlo su nuca —¿Quieres...dor..?

—Si quiero dormir contigo —Sanae sabía que Tsubasa era un joven respetuoso que no se dejaría llevar por sus instintos , pero sabía que en solo seis meses se iría a Brasil a convertirse un jugador profesional, debía demorar su amor hacia a su amado.

—Yo...no quiero que piense mal —se apresuró a decir, no quería que piense que era un pervertido—Solo que

—¡Sh!..!calla!—Lo callo caminando hacia la mesita de centro sentándose juntos —Mira primero come y después hablamos.

—Si —Tsubasa sentían que tenía su corazón latir a mil por hora, esa jovencita lo hacía estremecer, desde que descubrió sus sentimientos hacia ella sentía que debían estar juntos, solo los dos por siempre.

Después de quince minutos Tsubasa terminó de comer fue al baño al final de corredor para lavarse las manos dejando a Sanae sola diciéndole que regresaría pronto que la esperaría , Sanae pensó si su noche juntos era ese dio fue a la habitación de las mánager para fingir que dormía con sus compañeras Kumi y Yukari ya estaban dormidas así que puso almohadas en el futon donde dormía con sigilo tomo su celular y su piyama para salir de alli con mucho cuidado sin despertarla.

—Sanae...—escucho una voz por su detrás.

—Tsubasa calla —Susurro Sanae tapándole la boca —No debes estar aquí —le argumento es el ala de mujeres —lo tomo de la mano para ir a la habitación de Tsubasa sin que nadie se diera cuenta entraron sin hacer ruido.

—Tsubasa-kun —Sanae soltó su piyama en el suelo ya que Tsubasa la beso un beso intenso tomándola fuertemente de la cintura , ambos en ese momento que no querían titubear sus sentimientos eran más fuertes por cada beso poco a poco fue más intenso Tsubasa extendió el futon para que ambos se recostaban juntos , sin miedo a nada descubriendo lo que es el amor.

—Sanae —Dijo Tsubasa acariciándole el rostro—¡Te amo! ¿Quiero que estemos juntos?

—¡Tsubasa...!Te amo! —ambos volvieron a besarse, poco a poco los besos se fueron más intenso, la ropa poco a poco fueron escociendo quedándose solo con ropa interior.

—Sanae estas segura de eso—Dijo Tsubasa posando sus manos en el broche de su brasier—No quiero que pienses que..

—Eso no importa...si queremos dar el siguiente paso solo debemos dejar que suceda—Sanae tomo el mentón de Tsubasa—Yo también estoy nerviosa...es algo que debemos recordar.

—Si...

Tsubasa desabrocho el brasier de la castaña quitándolo con completo sintiendo la piel de su espalda totalmente desnuda, su manos del joven recorrió por toda la espalda delicada de la joven.

—Sanae...

—Si

—¿Estas segura es esto?—Le pregunto el azabache aún tenía dudas porque no quería lastimar a la chica que amaba.

—Otra vez dudando Tsubasa —Sanae le levanto de futon quitándose su ropa interior quedando desnuda ante el capitán, su amado—Sé que no tengo un gran cuerpo pero yo quiero darle algo antes que empiece una nueva vida para nosotros.

—Tu eres hermosa tienes un lindo cuerpo —El joven se levantó para poder apreciar el cuerpo femenino desnudo ante el —Sanae yo te amo y quiero ser parte de ti como yo de ti —dicho eso la única prenda que le quedaba a el desapareció ahora los dos quedaron desnudo, los dos en las mismas condiciones .

Tsubasa se acercó a Sanae para volver a besarla ambos querían recordar hacer el amor por primera vez con ambos jóvenes que se amaban en ese momento estaban seguros de ser uno por primera vez . Tsubasa bajo labios hasta el cuello de su amada quiera poder experimentar esa sensación carnal ambos en ese pequeño cuarto de la posada—¡Eres hermosa!

—Tsu...Tsubaasa —gimió

—¡Yo lo siento! Te incomode

—No solo que trato de no desfallecer. —Comento Sanae abrasando a Tsubasa —Siento que mis piernas van a desfallecer.

—Agárrate de mí —Susurro el joven, la castaña asistió con la cabeza se sujetó fuertemente por la espalda de Tsubasa , los besos continuaron , después de algunos minutos ser convirtieron en las apasionados sus manos se posaron torpemente sobre pechos de la castaña . Sanae gimió al sentir los pulgares de Tsubasa masajeando sus senos de la castaña , arqueo su espalda al sentir los labios de Tsubasa sobre lleno su boca en uno de sus pechos , este contacto hizo que la joven abriera sus piernas para que él se colocara cómodamente.

Era una sensación gloriosa poco a pocos ambos se tumbaron sobre el futon los besos se hicieron más intensos, Tsubasa hizo caso a sus instintos sus manos abrieron las piernas de la castaña para poder comenzar una pasión carnal empezó a introducirse suavemente hasta que sintió su resistencia virginal, no quería que sintiera dolor así que entro en una sola estocada,__Sanae se aferró a la espalda del joven arañándolo por sentirlo dentro suyo.

Sanae sintió que los movimiento que le daba Tsubasa eran muy suave , ambos debían recordar ese momento , Tsubasa quiera poder recordar cuando hizo el amor por primera vez con la mujer que amaba, los movimiento de Tsubasa fueron cada vez más fuertes, los gemidos y los besos se ponían más intensos, juntos sintieron una sensación gloriosa sabía que no podían hacer ruido ya que si los descubrirían estaría en problemas así que ambos hicieron el mejor ruido posible para no ser descubiertos, Sanae sintió que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax _**, **_sintió un par de estacadas más antes de recibir el placer cálido de Tsubasa ,terminaron al mismo tiempo juntos cayeron sobre el futon.

—Eso fue increíble —Dijo Sanae acariciando el pecho de Tsubasa.

—Fue algo que jamás había sentido—Tsubasa acaricio el cabello castaño de la chica , al fin Tsubasa paso de ser un joven inocente convirtiéndose en un hombre , al fin marco a Sanae como suya para siempre , ella sería en un futuro su esposa , la madre de sus futuros hijos , una de las metas que deseaban cuando se convertirse un jugador profesional para que a Sanae no le falte nada , en esta temporada debía ser uno de los mejore jugadores de Japón al igual que sus compañeros seria grandes y muy pronto demostrarían que Japón era uno de los mejores país futboleras del mundo.

Ambos quiera dormir juntos pero no podían ya que si los descubrían tendrían un gran problema, aunque para Sanae era difícil de caminar ya que Tsubasa fue algo rudo con ella por no lo importo se despidió de su amado dándole un beso en los labios .

—Descansa campeón —le susurros ante de ponerse su piyama—Y desastre de la evidencia.—dicho salió sigilosamente

—Evidencia —Dijo Tsubasa descubriendo el cobertor notando una macha roja , lo que significaba Sanae era virgen cuando la poseyó , sonrió ligeramente —Eso fue mejor que un partido de fútbol

_**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO Y OPINIONES gracias...**_


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: EL PRELUDIO PARTE 1

**CAPÍTULO 6: EL PRELUDIO PARTE 1**

Pasaron las semanas el Nankatsu clasifico a los cuartos de final, derrotando a los hermanos Tachibana, quien Tsubasa resulto el más lastimo de su hombro derecho, todos dijeron que el Nankatsu no estaba en condiciones en ganar por tercera vez en campeonato de la secundaria.

Sanae trato de poner orden al equipo no le gustaba verlos tan desmoralizados.

Después del partido con su rival Matsuyama quien demostró que el trabajo de equipo era la más grande fortaleza, además que junto con Tsubasa ambos compartían alguien en sus corazones, su amor de Matsuyama era Yoshiko, aun el joven no se le confesaba porque no era tiempo si le ganaban al Nankatsu se confesaría su amor.

— Chicos ¡calma!—Dijo Sanae entregándole unos emparedados—Sé que están aturdidos por las lesiones de Tsubasa.

—Sanae...el siempre no da ánimos — comento Ryo tomando su maletín.

—Hay que esforzarse—aseguro la joven mientras tomaba su maletín —Solo deben preocuparse por avanzar en los siguiente encuentros.

Después de la charla los chicos fueron a entrenar como prometieron , este año era su último año en la secundaria , pronto buscarían su destino ser jugadores profesionales o tener un estudio superior , en este grupo de 15 jugadores solo 6 su vida se embarcaría al mundo del futbol.

Tsubasa debía hacerse su revisión médica , para saber si podría jugar con libertad o tener restricciones , su último partido con Matsuyama fue extenuante no se encontraba al 100% de sus capacidad para la final con Toho , sabía que Hyuga se preparó para esta final , el moreno se encontraba en su mejor momento para ganar el campeonato pero Tsubasa estaba lesionado por sus encuentros.

—NO ¿sé qué debo hacer? —Se dijo Tsubasa mirando el ventanal del hospital sus resultados saldrían temprano por la mañana —no creo que poder jugar.

—¡Tsubasa! Estas despierto—un susurro se escuchó en la ventana.—abre son Sanae—uno ligeros golpes se escucharon por la ventana.

—Sanae...—El joven se levantó de su cama para ir a la ventana, sabía que el hospital donde estaba era de días pisos y ella estaba en el quinto piso era a una gran altura tenia poder caer no quería perderla—Sanae.

—¡Hola! —La chica entro a la habitación con la ayuda de Tsubasa entro a la habitación —¿Cómo estás? ¿Creo que me debí cambiar el uniforme?

—No debiste venir de esta manera —Comento Tsubasa enojado por la actitud desmedida de Sanae al arriesgar su vida al subir varios pisos sin ser descubierta.—Pudiste hacer caído.

—¿Pues no lo hice?—Sanae le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla del joven—Te extrañe , te traje unos sándwich de atún—le entrego la bolsa.

—Me asustaste —-Le abrazo —Sé que eres arriesgada pero no debes arriesgar tu vida por mí.

—Solo quería verte —Ambos fueron a la cama del joven , allí conversaron un rato por las practicas del equipo , Tsubasa amaba escuchar a Sanae no quería perderse ninguna palabra que decía , su vida era el fútbol pero desde que ambos se confesaron su amor y se entregaron no tuvieron oportunidad de volver a estar solos ya que se encontraban en sus asuntos , es por eso que Sanae escalo el hospital hasta el quinto piso para verlo.

—M e alegra que estén entrenado para la final —Dijo Tsubasa orgulloso de sus amigos será la última vez que todos los del Nankatsu juntos como equipo.

—Tsubasa-kun tus lesiones están bien —Pregunto la castaña —¿Están bien?

—Si...es fantástico es estés aquí — la abrazo —Me sentía tan agobiado por lo exámenes y quiera estar con alguien me conociera.

—Tsubasa—Lo beso quería sentirlo otra vez sabía que no era el lugar apropiado para expresarse su amor pero Tsubasa necesitaba una distracción ambos necesitaban estar juntos otra vez

Eran prácticamente las diez de la noche en le hospital general de Tokio aquellos estudiantes de secundaria besándose en el silencio y la oscuridad de aquel hospital, el joven futbolista recostó a su amada en la cama, Tsubasa hablo con su padre sobre como estar con una mujer, como tratarla, como conquistarla no le dijo el nombre de Sanae solo le explico cómo estar con una chica escoger las palabra correctas para hacerlas sentir mejor , su padre Kouda le dijo las _**Mujeres Son Un Misterio De La Naturaleza**_ _**solo hay que entenderlas amarlas. **_

Se separaron a los pocos segundos, se miraron a los ojos y luego ambos se sonrieron mutuamente.

—Sanae eres fantástica— susurró Tsubasa acaricio el rostro de la joven.  
—Tsubasa -kun —Ambos no levantaron la voy estaban en un hospital continuaron amándose sin levantar mucho la voz tenían que los descubrieran

el joven futbolista la tomó por la espalda recostándola en la cama del hospital , ambos seguían saboreando sus labios uno a otro , ambos quería recordar cuando ambos tuvieron su primera vez , Tsubasa beso el cuello de su amada poco a poco llego hasta el cierre de su blusa de su uniforme sus corazones latían a mil por hora la tiro a un lado quedando solo con el brasier.

—Eres hermosa —Le dijo continuando su besos , Sanae no quería quedarse atrás así que también le quito la camisa de su piyama verde , debía ser cuidadosa ya que Tsubasa tenía sus lesiones no quiera lastimarlo , pero sabía que aunque esa sensación carnal distraería a Tsubasa de sus lesiones.

Poco a poco sus ropas caiga uno a uno en el suelo no dejaban de besarse las sensaciones volvían a resurgir como aquel día

Ahora ambos desnudos en la cama de un hospital ambos desnudos ambos demostrarían como amarse, Tsubasa puso sus manos en cada pecho la castaña comenzó a masajearlos. Sanae esbozo un ligero gemido al sentir como Tsubasa apretaba sus pechos haciendo su cuerpo estremecer.

Tsubasa quiera pasar al siguiente nivel su padre le explico cómo satisfacer a una mujer, sus labio en el pecho de su amada ambos gemían de placer, Tsubasa exploraba el cuerpo de Sanae ambos totalmente desnudos.

Tsubasa tomo su miembro con una mano a la entrada de su amada comenzó a introducirse en ella, Sanae ya no era virgen así que se introdujo aquel contacto íntimo en acto de amor se reanudó ambos seguían continuándose amando movimiento de vaivén donde el miembro del muchacho salía un poco y luego volvía a entrar una y otra vez. Los gemidos de Sanae se escuchaban por toda la habitación aun sin hacer ningún ruido nadie la escucharía en ese hospital ya a que habían dos personas que se amaban.

Tsubasa comenzó a sentir mejor, sus lesiones por un instante no les dolían, solo sentía de la intensidad de amar a Tsubasa , ambos sentían que estaban a punto de llegar al clímax una estocada más antes de que el joven derramara su esencia dentro de ella.

—¡Te amo! Tsubasa—

—Yo también Amor.

La castaña se recostó en el pecho el Tsubasa ambos comentaron sobre su vida después de que Tsubasa se vaya a Brasil, prometieron estar en contacto por correo electrónico también conversarían por video llamada al principio será difícil pero si su destino es estar juntos lo iban a lograr, Sanae quería ser rehabilitador medico quería poder ayudar a todos con sus males y lesiones sentía que podía ayudar a los de la selección japonesa y también a Tsubasa.

—Sanae ¿Quieres decirme algo?— Dijo Tsubasa al sentirle algo tensa.

—No me pasa nada—Comento la joven levantándose para colocarse su ropa —Solo me preocupa por tu batalla contra el Toho.

—Temes que Hyuga me dañe —Comento el joven azabache tratando de no incomodar a la castaña.

—Sabes que tiene una forma ruda de jugar , no tendrá consideración contigo—Dándole la espalda —Este es tu último año jugando en el Nankatsu luego iras Brasil , eses es tu sueño dorado , yo vendré a Tokio para ser rehabilitador médico , no temes que Hyuga te lastime se que es tu sueño pero cuídate sí.

—Tratare —Para Sanae eso no fue una respuesta correcta , pero tuvo que hacer a un lado su preocupación y darle todo su apoyo.

—¡Te amo!—La abrazo por detrás a pesar de que Tsubasa estaba totalmente desnudo y ella totalmente vestida sentía su calor—Ya verás que mañana ganaremos.

—Si.—Sanae se puso lo zapatos le dio un beso a Tsubasa para poder salir con sigilo des hospital.

Por otro lado Kojiro observaba el cielo estrellado después de enfrentar a sus entrenador junto a sus amigos convenciéndolo para que puede enfrentarse a Tsubasa.

—Mañana será el dio que de derrotare —Comento Hyuga con una gran convicción—Mañana será el día de mi redención

—Capitán —lo llamo Takeshi sentándose a su lado —En que están pensando.

—Estoy concentrándome para el día de mañana—Comento el joven echándose sobre el pasto del campo.

—¿Te puede hacer una pregunta?

—Dime

—A ti te gusta Sanae—Takeshi sabía los sentimientos de Hyuga que sentía por Sanae la manager del Nankatsu y novia de Tsubasa, no le quería decirle nada a su capitán ya que podría lastimar más a Tsubasa.

—Sanae es solo un recuerdo —Comento Hyuga tomando el balón en sus manos—Sé esta con Tsubasa, voy a dejar ese sentimiento atrás en el campo.

—Capitán..—musito Takeshi desconcentrado por la actitud del mejor tirador de Toho.

—¡Vamos a dormir!—Dijo Hyuga yendo hacia las habitaciones de Toho—Debemos descansar.

—Si...

Finalmente llegó el día final , un día martes el Toho y el Nankatsu jugaran su batalla final , el saber quién la mejor escuela futbolística, Toho quería ganar este año lo adoraban mucho era una secundaria donde se alistan los mejores deportistas de Japón, mientras Nankatsu era una escuela pública que no tenía mucho renombre pero demostró que tiene grandes talentos todos tenía su propio brillo en sus jugadas , además si hoy ganaban serían los primeros en la historia ganar el tri-campeonato en todas la segundarias de Japón.

En dos camerinos de cada

—Hoy jugaremos contra el Nankatsu por tercera vez—Dijo el entrenador Kitazume —Ya saben la estrategia que utilizaremos para ganar , este año debemos ganar.

—Si...

Todos sintieron una gran presión en su corazón debían dejar todo en el campo de futbol , el entrenador Kitazume era estricto en todos los sentidos con grito e intimidaciones , con eso debían unir todas sus habilidades para ganar entre año al Nankatsu su gran rival de años cada uno de esos jugadores debían mostrar su fortaleza y pero primera vez Kojiro confiar en sus compañeros de equipo para ganar.

En el camerino de los del Nankatsu la historia era distinta, todos entusiasmados por jugar contra el Toho los ánimos está a flote los nervios, Tsubasa no estaba al 100% de sus capacidades pero todos ayudarían a ganar todos ayudarían a su capitán a ganar y después de todo el caos ayudaría a Tsubasa ir a Brasil para que cumpla su gran sueño.

—Gracias a todos —Dijo Tsubasa muy animado al ver a sus compañeros felices por ver a su capitán casi recuperado —Por estar aquí, por llegar hasta el final conmigo , hoy ganaremos el campeonato por tercera vez consecutiva, debemos estar concentrados en nuestra última batalla con el Toho en la secundaria , me iré a Brasil después de eso...pero quiero agradecerles por estar conmigo en todo eso y jugar al fútbol desde que nos conocimos, pero verlos algún día a todos en la selección de mayores juntos.

—Sí ..nosotros estaremos junto a ti— Dijo Ryo tratando de tener confianza.

—¡Claro! —Teppei su gran sueño era convertirse en un jugador profesional —En algunos años estaremos juntos en el selección de Japón.

—También estaré allí —Taki afufando el chico no deseaba ser un profesional como su padre quería ser un jugador profesional demostraría a todos ser grandes como tu ex capitán Genzo él está ahora en Alemania convirtiéndose en jugador profesional antes de los 18 años.

—También estaré allí.

—Gracias chicos ...y a ustedes también mánagers — Comento Tsubasa mirando a las chicas —con su ayuda ganaremos es..

—Tri -campeonato—Gritaron a todos.

—Tsubasa chicos ...éxito —Dijo Sanae mirando a sus compañeros salir del camerino ir al campo de fútbol.

El primero tiempo fue muy tediosos Hyuga desde que piso la cancha demostró una gran determinación, empujando a todos hasta llegar a la portería metiendo dos goles no me importaba las lesiones de Tsubasa solo debía ganar al fin campeonato de secundaria y redimirse.

—Tsubasa...yo ganare hoy —Grito Hyuga a los cuatro vientos —Miran te estoy venciendo , no me importa tus lesiones , te meteré , 1...2...3...4...y 5 goles.

—Hmp...eso es lo que veremos..—sonrió Tsubasa desafiando al capital el Toho..

—¡Tsubasa! por favor cuídate —Sanae sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora no quería verlo más corriendo con todas sus fuerzas , metiendo goles forzando a sus lesiones a dañarse más.

La batalla se intensifico aún más un gran empate se vino tres a tres, los organizadores miraron la determinación de eso dos equipos que tuvieron tiempos suplementarios, cada sudor, cada lagrima, cada raspón y moretón valía la pena.

A pesar que Tsubasa fue derivado a la enfermería por su dolor en el hombro que lo dejo inconsciente por algunos minutos, no se rindió para salir a ayudar a su equipo todos le dijeron que no lo hiciera que no se arriesgará por un juego debía descansar, Sanae quiera verlo juga a pesar de las objeciones, tomaría la responsabilidad de que si Tsubasa no jugaría más.

—¡Vamos! Tsubasa demuéstrame lo que tienes —Bramo Hyuga con el balón en sus pues.

—Tú también Hyuga —interceptándolo . un gran choque en sus dos oponentes.

—EL partido termino —un pitido se escuchó en todo el estadio —El Toho y Nankatsu ganaron el campeonato de secundaria.

—Por dios eso fue intenso —Dijo Sanae tomando bocanadas de aire al ver a Tsubasa abrazar s Hyuga felicitándose uno al otro.

Flases aparecieron en todo es estadio era la primera vez en la historia lo cual dos equipos ganaban un torneo de secundaria , los grandes mandos de la selección ya estaban seccionando a los representantes de torneo juvenil sub-16.

—Y Katagari sabes quién de esos jóvenes estará en la selección juvenil.

—Si...ya los selecciones —Comento un hombre de mediana edad.—Tambien quiero a dos que están en el extrajeron.

_**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO Y OPINIONES gracias... sé que no estoy mucho tiempo con mis actualizaciones pero la inspiración llego dentro de 20 días publicare otros capitulos quiero terminar ese fics porque es muy intenso ya vereran lo que pasara. Gracias...**_


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: EL PRELUDIO PARTE 2

**CAPÍTULO 7: EL PRELUDIO PARTE 2**

**UN CAPÍTULO DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO SI , ESTE CAPÍTULO ES PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS **

Kojiro tenía solo una meta ser el mejor de todos en el mundial sub-16 quiera ser el mejor , ese era su meta ser conocido por las grandes ligas , deseaba si llegara a tener un contacto con los equipos europeos su familia tendría una vida mejor.

—Capitán —llamo Takeshi su compañero fiel —¡Vamos nos están enviando a descansar!

—Ya voy..—Dijo el joven moreno , mirando a todos recoger sus implementos— A tirar —el moreno hizo un gran tiro rompiendo la malla de protección.—Ahora si vamos

—Si...

Todos en el campamento disfrutaban mucho su experiencia era la hora , que debía mostrar su talento aparte de Tsubasa que era un jugador innato todos sabían ya están en la lista para viajar a Europa ,no era justo para Hyuga también era un jugador innato pero debía denostar ser el mejor.

—Vaya mañana será el día de la selección —Dijo Ryo comiendo un plato de arroz —Estoy demasiado nerviosos.

—¡Oh! ..Vamos amigo relájate —Dijo Mamoru quien se sirvió agua —Debemos estar concentrados.

—Exactos somos las de 50 jugadores que estamos aquí — Izawa limpiándose la boca—Solo debemos estar concentrados para mañana.

— ¡Jóvenes ¡—todos voltearon a ver era Katagari y los entregadores —Sé que están nerviosos por la selección oficial , el día de mañana —hizo una pausa —Pero ese será la primera vez que viajaría al extranjero ,todos ara historia cada uno de ustedes deberán demostrar que el equipo de Japón es competitivo , allí están en los ojos del mundo...estoy orgulloso de ustedes.

—Gracias..

—Iremos con Katagari y los demás entrenadores para hacer la lista de los seleccionados que viajaran a Europa —Los adultos salieron del comedor dejando a los jóvenes que descansen.

Todos debían demostrar cuál era su valor para llegar a Europa sabían que todos no iban a viajar pero debían demostrar su valida , su nación deben estar orgullosa por resaltar a Japón e los mapas futbolísticos,

Sanae como todas las tardes se iban a la casa de Tsubasa para verlo como estaban sus lesiones todos fueron a un campamento para seleccionar a los mejores e ir a Europa a competir en el mundial juvenil sub -16, sabía en todo su corazón que Tsubasa iría sin importar de que no haya ido al campamento, desde que tuvieron su primera vez, sentían la necesidad de amarse su madre se iba a visitar a una amiga que acaba de tener un bebe.

—Sanae...llegaste —Suspiró Natsuko aliviada —Me puedes ayudar , Tsubasa no quiso hablar desde que llego del doctor...yo quiero hablar con él pero no me dijo nada.

—No se preocupe —la castaña entro a la casa —No se preocupe, hablare con Tsubasa y preparare algo para Tsubasa.

—Eres un encanto —la mujer se despidió de la joven —Les voy a traer el postre.

—Si...—suspiro , la joven subió hasta la habitación de Tsubasa ,tomo el picaporte abriéndolo —Tsubasa estas bien—el joven azabache se encontraba parado frente al espejo con el torso desnudo tocándose el hombro parecía algo aturdido.

—Estas bien...

—Si...

—Me dijo tu madre que llegaste algo aturdido —Sanae cerró la puerta —Dijimos que nos confiaríamos lo que nos pasa —Pero Tsubasa no musito nada solo estaba allí parado tocándose el hombro—Tsubasa yo,,—no termino de decir ya que el azabache la tomo abrazándola

—¡Calla! Solo quiero abrazarte — Tsubasa sentía una gran paz interna al fin el doctor dijo que podía jugar que estaba en perfectas condiciones —Podre jugar.

—Eso es bueno —Se volteo para mirar a sus ojos —Tsubasa podrás ir a Europa.

—Si...y pronto iré a Brasil — la cargo bailando con la castaña —Y estaré contigo también.

—Eso espero —ambos se volvieron a besar sabían que ahora están solo los dos en casa , y como todas las tardes se entregaban.

Tsubasa sabía que debía ser complaciente con Sanae, no la vera en un tiempo ya que se ira a Europa y solo tendrá un mes para estar en Japón antes que se vaya a Brasil , la ropa de la castaña hacía en el suelo , al igual que la ropa de Tsubasa ambos se tendieron en la cama del azabache disfrutando de las caricias y besos,

-¡Tsubasa!...te amo...-Susurro la joven que apenas podía ser consciente de sus gemidos.

-¿Sé que me amas Sanae? No .. .tienes por qué dudarlo...¿cómo yo te amo a ti?

Tsubasa adoraba ver el rostro de Sanae le encantaba la mujer que se estaba convirtiendo, imagino que sería un poco más alta que su madre su cuerpo está empezando a formarse esos bello labios de color cereza que le encantaban besar. Sabía que debía ser cuidadoso como le explico su padre al tratar con una mujer, se supones que las relaciones sexuales solo debían hacerlo las parejas casadas pero para ellos no les importaban ya que se amaban.

Tsubasa acercó al cuello de Sanae comenzó a besarlo le encantaba besarla, le encantaba tenerla entre sus brazos desnudos en su cama podría tocarla como le encantaba.

—¡Ah! Tsubasa-kun —Gimió la joven al sentir los labios del azabache sobre su pecho derecho.

—Eres deliciosas —Saboreo el joven , Tsubasa amaba verla gemir su nombre

-¿Es mi turno?-preguntó Sanae colocándose ensima de Tsubasa.

—Uh...tengo miedo de preguntar...

—Solo gózalo

Lo empujó para separarlo un poco con manos temblorosas beso el cuello del joven parecía un vampiro , besando su pecho que a pesar de ser un adolescente tenía sus líneas bien marcadas simplemente no pudo reprimirse era realmente fantástico , sus manos recorrían por todo el pecho de Tsubasa sus músculos eran fantásticos.

Ambos se volvieron a besar, el cuerpo de Tsubasa sentía que debían estar dentro de ella, busco los preservativos que estaba debajo del colchón. Saco uno y se lo puso , Sanae por su parte se movió ansiosa bajo su cuerpo, dándole a entender que quería dar el siguiente paso.

—Eres muy atrevido

–¡Lo sé! ¿Pronto sabrá que puedo hacerte?

Sanae le gustaba aferrarse a la espalda del azabache, mientras que él retomaba el beso, sus cueros se unieron en uno solo , Sanae rodeo sus piernas en la espalda de Tsubasa para sentir las envestidas , los gemidos estaban escuchándose en toda la habitación , Sanae tenía mucha energía , los besos que se daban sentían su amor florecer, todos los días que hacía en amor se unían aún más , estocada tras estocada salió de ella sacándose el preservativo amarrándolo y tirándolo en l ceso de basura.

Sus respiraciones se fueron acompasando poco a poco Sanae se mantenía quieta había mantenido sus ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por las placenteras sensaciones que él le había dado

—Eso fue increíble.

—si ...—Respondió ella acurrucándose en el pecho el Tsubasa —Extrañare estar a tu lado.

—¡Lo sé!—Beso su frente —Me iré y no nos veremos por mucho tiempo

—Si...espero verte convertido en un gran jugador competitivo —Sanae se sentó en la cama —Ese sueño que tienes lo lograras...estoy orgullosa de ti —unas lágrimas se salieron de su rostro—Espero que me...recuerdes...te amo...no quiero de que

— ¡Calla! No quiero de que pienses que alguien te va a reemplazar —la abrazo —Sé que no nos vamos a comunicar tan a menudo peor siempre voy a estar contigo , soy un hombre con honores, no te preocupes yo te amor.

—Eres grandes—Ambos se volvieron a besar.

Volvieron hacer el amor pero esta vez sin protección no se les ocurrió pero era un momento mágico el estar con la persona es amas, ya era un poco tarde, y comenzó a llover era una lluvia torrencial, el pronóstico del clima , se acercaba un tifón a la cuidad del Nankatsu , la población debía estar resguardada.

—Rayos mi madre dijo de que no vendrá —Protesto Tsubasa colgando su celular —Mi madre pasara la noche en la casa de su amiga.

—Mis padre me dijeron que me quedara —Sanae estaba vestida solo con una camiseta de Tsubasa —Es mejor cerrar bien las puertas y ventanas.

—Sí..

Tsubasa sabía de precaución contra los infames de la naturaleza , su padre lo adiestro sobre como proteger la casa sobre de desastre que ocasionaba un tifón ,todos ponías a sus casas a resguardo de tifón .

Ryo después de que dieran el listado de los seleccionados, llamo a sus padres para saber cómo estaban y también si ya se resguardaron del tifón de viene, todos estaba bien así que llamo a Tsubasa para saber cómo estaba.

—Es Ryo —Dijo Tsubasa algo alarmado—Es para video llamada — sabía que si encontraba a Sanae junto con el pudiera que salir su relación a la luz —Sanae ¿Qué aremos?

—Tsubasa ¿solo contesta yo estaré detrás de la continua?—le explico la castaña cerrando de la cortina de la bañera.

—Hola Ryo que hay

—Tsubasa de demoraste de responder

—¡Eh! Lo siento —Se rasco la cabeza —¿Cómo estas amigo?

—Bien...me voy para Europa —Grito animado el joven

—Me alegro ...sabes el médico me dijo que podría jugar —Tsubasa se contagió de la alegría que trasmitía Ryo sabía que podía contar con él , conversaron por un buen rato sobre futbol y quienes también viajarían a Europa , Sabia que Hyuga , Matsuyama y los demás lograrían un nombre en el mundial juvenil , sabía que Genzo y Taro los esperarían allá para participar junto a la gran selección juvenil.

—Muy bien amigo en dos días esperemos partiendo a Europa —Dijo Ryo despidiéndose de su amigo —Nos vemos allá.

—Adiós Ryo—corto la llamada —¡Eh! Sanae ..—la llanos pero no respondía —Sanae...—abrió la continua del baño la encontró dormida en la bañera con la manta que trajeron para resguardarse en el baño.

—Eres hermosa—Miro su reloj ya era tarde debían dormir —Espero no despertarte —Tsubasa se quitó las pantuflas para entrar a la bañera —¡Te amo!

—Yo también—susurro

Ambos durmieron hasta tarde sin darse cuentan ya eran las ocho de la mañana y en tifón no dejo muy desastre en el Nankatsu solo algunas ventanas rotas y masetas, Tsubasa decidió limpiar algunas ramas del patio y de la entrada con ayuda de Sanae terminaron a tiempo.

—¡Vaya ¡ Según las notician dicen que no pasó nada grabe — Dijo Sanae amarrando las bolsas —Es raro que mis padre no me vinieron a buscar.

—Si...espero que no tengas problemas —Tsubasa se encontraba algo preocupado no quiera meterla en problemas.

—No te preocupes —se acercó para abrazarla —Estoy aquí no lo olvides.

— ¡Lo sé! —ambos se iban a besar , pero...

—¿Hijo?—Musito Kouda quien llego junto con Nankatsu para ver como estaba su casa —Ohh Sanae.

— Bue...buenos días Kouda-san —Dijo Sanae nerviosa porque era la primera vez que los venia así junto a punto de besarse —Yo..

—Sera mejor que regresas a casa —Comento Kouda dejando su maleta en el césped —Tenemos que tener una reunión familia.

—Si...—Sanae sintió una gran incomodidad —Voy por mis.

—Ya tengo tus cosas Sanae —Intervino Natsuko entregándole su cartera —Ve a casa.

—Nos vemos —Sanae acelero los paso, claramente los padres de Tsubasa estaban molestos porque su hijo paso toda la noche con una chica , sabía que estaban en problemas por ocultar su relación.

Kouda de dio una señal a su hijo para entrar a la sala y conversar seriamente por su insolencia.

—Padre ¿Cómo estás?—Pregunto el joven no les gusto la forma que trataron sus padre a su amada —Madre...

—Mira jovencito...—Lo interrumpió —¿Quién te crees que eres? Yo confié en ustedes dejándolos solos porque sabía eran maduros para estarlo y no cometer errores , pero ahora te veo después de estar preocupado por ti besando a una chica ...dime que no tuvieron relaciones.

—¡Responde! Tsubasa—Dijo Kouda que estaba muy enojado.

—Sanae y yo somos novio..—dio un suspiro —descubrimos que nos amábamos en el torneo nacional , se supones que íbamos a relevar nuestra relación cuando me vaya a Brasil...

—Tsubasa... ¿tuvieron relaciones?—EL joven asistió con la cabeza —¿Desde cuándo?

—Hace dos meses.

Los padres de Tsubasa dijeron gritos en el cielo era la primera vez que sus padre le gritaron, le dieron que era un irresponsable, hablaron seriamente sobre como protegerse de enfermedades , de evitar un embarazo no deseado , hablaron de muchas cosas , le advirtieron que debían conocer a los padre de Sanae ya que desde que llegaron a Nankatsu nunca los presentaron. Sanae no podía pisar en dos semanas la residencia de los Ozora y no la vería cuando partiera a Europa pero esa era su penalidad.

—Si padre

_**Bueno hasta aquí espero que mes gusto como saben no puedo escribir mis demás fics no puedo ya que trabajo lo lamento, no tengo inspiración pero si ánimos pondré un capitulo cada 21 días espero que tenga paciencia espero sus comentarios y opiniones gracias **_

**Pronto se sabrá la verdad **


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: LA VERDAD PARTE I

**CAPÍTULO 8: LA VERDAD PARTE I **

Pasaron pocas horas desde que los padres de Tsubasa encontraron a Sanae en una situación indecorosa porque ella pasó la noche con su único hijo, era verdad que sus padres y los padres de Tsubasa jamás se habían conocido eso era extraño para los Ozora porque cada vez que de decían a Sanae los invitarían a cenar, la castaña siempre ponía alguna escusa tenían mucho trabajo no se encontraban en la cuidad.

—Eso no puede estar pasando —Dijo Natsuko doblando una manta guindándola en una manta.

—No sé qué decir —Dijo Koudai sacando su ropa de la valija — Yo debí decirle sobre la relaciones sexuales a nuestro hijo.—dio un suspiro —¿Creo que debo hablar con él?

—¿haz lo que quieras?—aun molesta fue a la cama para sacar la ropa sucia de su esposo—Es responsabilidad tuya hablar sobre sexualidad a tu hijo.

—Si—musito el hombre, fue a la habitación de su hijo—Tsubasa tenemos que hablar.

—Ya estamos hablando padre —comento el joven quien miraba por la ventana.

—Veo ,qué terminaste el libro que de mande —Tomo el libro dejándolo en el escritorio—Sé que te molesta la actitud de tu madre —sentándose en su cama—Se protegerte como todas las madres , ahora ya no eres todo un hombre y que pronto abandonas el nido yendo a Brasil hacer tu vida debo hablarte sobre el sexo, toda mujer cuando tiene su primera vez debe sentirse protegida , espero que cuando Sanae y tu tuvieron sexo la vayas sentido protegida.

—Si...no te preocuparas me comporte bien con ella —comento el joven sin dejar de mirar la ventana—Lo recordare por siempre, sé que la voy a extrañar cuando vaya a Brasil pero siempre la recordare , volveré a Japón cuando me convierta en un gran jugador profesional , estaré con ustedes que siempre me apoyaron y a Sanae la convertiré en mi esposa estoy seguro que sus sueños estarán completos , padre me enseñaste muchas cosas y lo agradezco pero no me quiten el amor que Sanae tiene por mí , yo también la amo sé que es parte de mi al igual que ustedes , se conocieron cuando eran jóvenes.

—Sí que prestaste atención como cuando conocí a tu padre—rio el hombre —Te voy a contar otra historia...le cómo una vez engañe a tu madre.

—¡Eh ¡ —Tsubasa volteo a ver a su padre—Engañaste a mamá

—Una vez aun no contagiamos matrimonio, aún era un joven marino viajaban por todo Japón un día hubo un inconveniente y abordamos en Nankatsu

—Estuviste en esta ciudad cuando eras joven —Dijo Tsubasa aturdido por el relato de su padre.

—Sí tenía 22 años cuando conocí a Naoko era una jovencita que vendía flores en el puerto era muy hermosa de cabello negro y ojos cafés —explico Koudai —No estoy orgullo porque le hizo pero Naoko me sentí que lo podía hacer todo lo que me proponga , me hizo sentir vivo , la ame desde que la conocí.

— ¿Y cómo fue que te separaste de ella?— pregunto el joven jugador.

—Ella tenía un gran amigo que la protegía —suspiro el hombre —el no quería que le hiciera daño, ya que tenía un prometida en Tokio, ese chico lo supo cuando fue a Tokio a un viaje de trabajo, allí fue es declive de nuestra relación, no quería lastimas a Naoko era delicada como las flores que vendían , cuando tenía tiempo la iba a ver la pase bien con ella pero ya no podía hacerla sufrir termine con ella y después me case con tu padre.

—Tsubasa no podría crear lo que su padre le contaba, su padre en el fondo de su corazón pensó que aria lo mismo con Sanae la engañaría con una chica de Brasil, sería capaz de engañarla después de vivir tanto, pero su corazón le dice que no lo ara ,los dos e estarán juntos.

—Yo no sé qué decir padre — musito Tsubasa jugando con el balón en sus pies—Sanae es una gran mujer desde que llegamos a Nankatsu , ella me dio la bienvenida ,de todos mis amigos que hice en esta ciudad aprendí muchas cosas como lealtad , amistad , trabajo en equipo y amor , iré a Brasil para ser un gran jugador profesional no me iré a divertir sacrificare muchas cosas , pero valdrá la pena porque al final se va a tratar de mis seres queridos y de mí.

—Lo que te conté es parte de la vida —Se acercó a su hijo revolviendo su cabello—Espero verte convertirte en un gran hombre en el extranjero , mire algunos de mis cajones , encontré una caja de preservativos abiertos , vienen 30 pero solo me quedan 20 campeón quédate tranquilo con tu chica sé que están explorando sus cuerpos pero sean precavidos—abrazo a su hijo—ahora empaca dentro de cuatro días iras a Europa.

—Si...

—Asegura de traer a Sanae antes que te vayas para conocerla mejor—el joven asistió con la cabeza —Ahora vamos a cenar.

—Si...

Por otra parte Sanae se encontraba en su habitación doblando su ropa , aun se sentía humillada por lo que paso en la mañana con Tsubasa, ahora los padres de Tsubasa la odiarían , sentía una gran ansiedad , por un instante pensó de que obligaría a Tsubasa a terminar con ella.

—Tsubasa espero que no me dejes —una lagrimas salieron por su rostro —Si deber ir a Brasil y olvidarte de mí...debes hacerlo , no quiero que trinques tus sueños por mí ..Aceptare la decisión de tus padres.—En eso sonó su celular —Ehh es Ryo ¿Qué sucedió?

—¡Eh! Sanae ¿Cómo estás?—Dijo el joven —clasifique para ir a Europa.

— ¡Felicidades¡—comento Sanae le alegraba que su amigo de la infancia no era un jugador muy hábil pero demostró que como dedicación y mucho esfuerzo logro ser uno de los mejore defensas—Y es peor que me traigas un regalo de Europa

—Eso no lo dudes —ambos estuvieron conversando de que quienes clasificaron o no cual eran sus planes de viaje, como son sus intensos entrenamientos todos sabían que debían dar lo mejor de sí —Aun recuerdo cuando éramos un equipo de que tenía la más mínima idea de cómo es el futbol pero la llegada de Tsubasa y la perseverancia de todos lograron ser grandes.

—Corregimos muchas cosas, la ayuda de los padres y amigos logramos este gran sueño—Ryo no era valorado amaba el futbol pero les demostró a todos que ese chico que no era un prodigio en los deportes , desposto ser el mejor defensa de Japón.—Bueno no te aburro con futbol nos vemos.

—Nos vemos Ryo—colgó el celular.—¡Eh! Un mensaje de Tsubasa — _Nos vemos en el parque a las 7 pm en el parque cerca de tu casa._— Sanae miro la ora faltaba 15min y no estaban el piyama tenía que apresurarse se puso su ropa de cual solía ir a correr para mantenerse en forma , le dijo a su padre que iba de comprar.

—Hija tráeme una papas —Dijo Hiro quien cerraba su negocio —Sanae...—la miro correr por la calle —Esa niña...mi pequeña creciste muchos —Para Hiro ver a su hija crecer le traería remembranzas , cuando nació su hijo menor era los mas maravillo del mundo sus hijos eran su gran tesoro al igual que su esposa.

_Flashback _

_Hiro cuando cerraba su negocio que cual poco a poco estaba prosperando sentía que debía salir adelante con por su familia, después Sanae salió del hospital las cosas mejoraron en su economía, la abuela mejoro su salud, todo le iba bien , pero tenía miedo de que algo pasara a sus chicas._

—_¡Ahh! —Suspiro el hombre sacando el cartel—Es un día muy soleado.—abrió su negocio sabía que le irían bien ya que era uno de los días más calurosos en Nankatsu - Shizuoka.—Espero que mi bebita tenga ganas de comer._

_Hiro abrió el negocio era un espléndido día para pasar el día con su hija ya que su esposa llevara a la abuela al hospital a su revisión médica anual y no había nadie que cuidara a la bebe Sanae, eso le preocupaba un bebe necesitaba mucho tiempo pero era el mejor día del amo para vender._

_Ya habían pasado ya dos horas desde la hora de apertura, el local estaba lleno de clientes ansiosos por un helado , Hiro hacia todo lo posible para atender a los clientes y aprender a su hija._

—_¿Aquí tiene la cuenta? —Dijo Hiro entregando la cuenta a un pareja —Les traigo sus helados._

—_gracias._

—_En unos momentos les traído su pedido —le dijo a un grupo de adolescente._

—_¡Ehh! Disculpe señor —Dijo uno mujer algo regordeta con un bebe en sus brazos._

—_Siéntese le traeré la carta en un momento —le ofreció —Si gusta le traigo la sillita de mi hija para su bebe._

—_Tiene una hija —Comento la mujer sentándose en una de las mesas — Déjeme presentarme soy Hikemi Ishizaki, la nueva vecina de este vecindario, mi esposo y yo tenemos un negocios de baños públicos—en eso escucho un llanto en la parte de atrás—Y me estoy presentando a los nuevos vecinos._

—_Sanae ya voy —Dijo Hiro tratando de hacer el pedido y cobrar aún faltaba clientes por atender no podría perder los clientes, pero su hija era los mas importante. _

— _¡.Sr. Nakazawa! ¿Si quiere de ayudo?—Dijo la mujer se levantó para ir a la parte de atrás de la tiene , a Hiro le dio algo me miedo porque una desconocida estaba en su casa y cuidando a su hija , Sanae non lloro mas , las cosas se calmaron en la heladería era un cierre de dos horas Sanae estaba tranquila al igual que él bebe Ishizaki._

—_Esta tarde será más caótica —Dijo Hiro quitándose su mandil —Gracias Sra. Ishizaki—hizo una reverencia —Mi esposa y su abuela fueron a una revisión médica, por lo general la abuela nos ayuda a con el cuidado de la bebe._

—_Eso es tan tierno —Comento la mujer mientras cambiaba los pañales—Tu niña se agita mucho cuando toma su biberón._

—_Si...ella nació prematura —le comento mientras limpiaba los utensilios de la heladería —Tenemos que monitorearla hasta que tenga dos años podría tener asma, hasta problemas de corazón._

—_Eso es terrible —Hikemi sintió un nudo en su corazón, esa pequeña era más pequeña que su hijo a pesar de que era solo tres meses más grande que su hijo, la bebe Sanae era aún más pequeña.—Pero esta bien._

—_Si...sus niveles de hemoglobina aumenta poco a poco—explico Hiro sirviendo el té—Eso me alegra porque no quiero verla más enferma, deseo que crezca y verla correr como una niña sana._

—_Todos deseamos ver a nuestros hijos sanos y felices —Dijo Hikemi sorbiendo el té —Sanae es una niña muy tranquila._

—_Espero que sea así,_

_Hiro y Naoko hicieron gran amistad con Hikemi y su esposo, cada mañana Naoko siempre dejaba a Sanae donde los Ishizaki y viceversa Ryo iba a donde los Nakasawa en la tarde para que trabajan tranquilos, así pasaron los años los niños ya crecidos eran grandes amigos._

—_¡Vamos Ryo!—Dijo Sanae que vestía un buzo color azul marino muy masculino, con unas zapatillas — No llegaremos a tiempo._

—_Oye Sanae espera —Comento el niño corrió tras la niña—¡Espera!_

—_¡SANAE! ¡HIJA LLEGA A LAS 5PM! —Grito Hiro quien barrió la entrada del negocio—E sa niña._

—_Es muy saludable —Dijo Naoko quien tenía cinco meses de embarazo—Me alegro que no tenga asma._

—_Mi pequeña campeona —miro el camino donde se había ido —Estoy orgulloso de mis hijos—Hiro abrazo a su esposa —Son mi fuerza y vida._

—_¡Te amo! ...!.tanto Hiro!—Naoko abrazo a su esposo —Ustedes son mi vida._

_FinFlashback _

Tsubasa se encontraba sentando en el parque esperando a Sanae, se preguntaba que decirle a su novia como tomaría una gran decisión sobre su relación era muy trascendental.

—¡Tsubasa!—Llamo Sanae —Siento llegar tarde ,mi papá me mando a comprar algunos comestibles—saco un helado doble —Ten..

—¡Gracias...!—tomo el helado —No importa acabo de llegar.

—¿Y de qué quieres conversar?—Dijo Sanae saboreándolo su helado.

—Y sabes mis padres no tiene buen concepto de ti.

—¡Lo sé!—agacho la mirada —Sé que no soy lo suficiente para tus padres, incluso pues ...pasamos al siguiente nivel.

—Si...—la tomo de los hombros para sentarla en la maqueta —Sé que me iré a Brasil para ser profesional.

—Y te apoyo con tu sueño —Interrumpió Sanae tomándolo de las manos —También tengo mi sueño.

—Solo que aún no te decides qué camino tomar —Dijo Tsubasa acariciando su rostro — Tengo miedo que nos separen.

—Mi mamá, tiene que afrontar que ya crecí que no soy un niñito —sonrió ligeramente —Amo lo que hago y adoro a mi hermosa novia.

—También te amo—ambos se besaron —Y estas dispuesto a tu nuevo reto.

—Si...pero cuando llegue de Europa iremos a una cena que va organizo mi madre.

—Te voy a extrañar —Besos sus labios —Ya es tarde, debemos irnos.

—Si...—se paró para tomar al balón en sus pies —Nos vemos.

Ambos se dieron un ligero beso antes de irse a sus hogares debían tener cuidado ya que los padres de Tsubasa aún no admitían su relación con Sanae, ahora lo único que tenía que concentrarse era ganar el mundial juvenil sub-16.

Ya habían pasado dos días Tsubasa se encontraba feliz , al fin el médico le dijo que podía tomar su puesto como el seleccionado japonés, se despidió sus padres para ir al aeropuerto , Sanae lo espero en el aeropuerto dándole un brazalete tejido de azul y verde sus colores favoritos para darle suerte. Tsubasa le agradeció el gesto dándole un beso. Prometiendo verla primero después de su regreso , así se despidieron , el capitán abordo su avión para ir a su destino.

Roma - Italia

Los seleccionados realizaban sus ejercicios de calentamiento su primer enfrentamiento con la selección juvenil alemana, las cosas eran algo conflictivas para ellos , ya que Genzo le dijo unas palabras bien duras , eran el equipo más débiles les increpo de que solo con tiros débiles su movimientos corporales lentos , sin la ayuda a Tsubasa jamás podrán vencer al rival.

Genzo competería en contra de sus compatriotas, su primer encuentro amistoso con Alemania será una gran presión para los jóvenes nipones.

—Espero que den lo mejor que si —Increpo Genzo a sus compañeros —No hagan que Japón se avergüence con su mala técnica.

—Eres un...—gruño Hyuga se encontraba realmente frustrado debía dar lo mejor de sí era su oportunidad de resalta —Debemos demostrar lo mejor de nuestras técnicas.

—Si...

El partido fue épico el equipo de Japón daba mejor de sus dribles y pases , pero la selección de Alemania era imparable el capital Karl schneider era un jugador innato , apenas que sus pies tocaron el balón fue imparable medio dos goles y lastimo a Ken con su gran potencia del tiro de fuego lastimo a Ken Wakashimazu , Morisaki tomo su lugar.

—Parece que todo se está complicando —Dijo Misugi quien escribía sobre las estrategia del equipo rival —Hmp...eso se pondrá intenso.

—Si ¿Creo que esto se va a complicar aún más?—Mikami quien permanecía serio al ver a sus pupilos muy desanimados—Esto es un desastre.

En el aeropuerto internacional de roma Tsubasa llego a su destino por fin jugaría con sus amigos y estaría jugando con grandes rivales.

_**Espero que todos están bien sé que estamos pasando una pandemia que poco a poco se está controlando espero que todos estén bien y quédense en casa **_

_**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO Y OPINIONES gracias... sé que no estoy mucho tiempo con mis actualizaciones pero la inspiración llego dentro de 20 días publicare otros capitulos quiero terminar ese fics porque es muy intenso ya vereran lo que pasara. Gracias...**_


	9. CAPITULO 9: LA VERDAD PARTE II

**SIENTO NO PODER PUBLICAR SOY DE POCAS PALABRAS TRABAJO EN UNA MINA , CON ESTE TIEMPO DE COVID ME QUEDE POR TRES MESES Y AHORA REGRESO PARA TERMINAR ESTE FICS Y LOS PENDIENTES DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO Y VOTEN GRACIAS** 😊

CAPITULO 9: LA VERDAD PARTE II

La selección japonesa se encontraba descansando, después del partido amistosos con Alemania fue devastador, los equipos europeos eran maravilloso jugadores de soccer, al igual que los latinoamericanos por su parte Hyuga era el más afectado, la humillación por parte de Wakawayashi fue caótico para el allí comprendido que Genzo Wakawayashi no se encontraba en Alemania por diversión estaba allí para convertirse en un gran jugador profesional siendo conocido desque el día que piso Europa.

-Eso fue humillante-Susurro el moreno mirando el cielo azul estrellando. -Las estrellas son extrañas en Europa.

-Linda noche-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Tsubasa! -el joven se acercó a su amigo-¿Fui una decepción? Soy egoísta por no dejarte jugar en el amistoso con Alemania.

-Se que no merezco lo que me dan, pero are todo mi esfuerzo para volver a jugar el campo-El azabache con entusiasmo -Además con los cambios de horarios no puedo dormir.

-Es bueno ya que podemos entrenar -El moreno cruzo sus brazos -Te dejo mirando las estrellas.

\- ¡Nos vemos! -Tsubasa tomo su celular para realizar una video llamada a Sanae para decirle sobre su día debía desfogarse.

-Tsubasa ….!hola! -Saludo la castaña quien tenia su cabello envuelto en una toalla rosa-¿Llegaste como estas?

-Si …la verdad estoy preocupado-El azabache le conto todo lo que sucedió en el campo de fútbol.

\- ¡Lo entiendo!, deben entender que estabas lesionado y tuviste un pase directo debes sentirte orgulloso por ser parte de gran equipo real-le sonrió- Además cuando terminen los amistosos estarás allí y yo te voy a apoyar, estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Te lo agradezco, por eso te amo-le mando un bebo-Te voy a traer un lindo presente.

-El mundial juvenil será en Francia.

-Se que quieres que te traiga un perfume no me lo digas -la pareja se sonrió conversaron de cosas triviales, Tsubasa le hablo sobre los rivales que tenia que enfrentar en este munida sabia que era la primera vez que el mundo conocería a Japón como una potencia futbolera después colgaron ya que ,Sanae debía ir a Tokio ya que fue llamada para hacerse acreedora una beca internacional como sus notas y las recomendaciones de sus profesores podría solicitar hasta harward era todo posible , se puso un vestido azul floreado con zapatos cremas con una carpeta es sus manos tomo el tren a Tokio con una gran ilusión en sus manos , por su parte Koudai fue a comprar un palo de gol que desea comprar , mando a su esposa para que vaya a spa para que se relajara ya que después de encontrarse a su hijo con su novia se encontraba algo sensible.

Sanae fue llevada para la entrevista que le programaron, aun no le dijo nada a Tsubasa ya que si lo conseguía quería darle la noticia no quería preocuparlo ya tenía mucho estrés por que sus compañeros aun no lo dejaban jugar ni practicar debía ganarse ese puesto, ella también debía gastar ese puesto.

-Srta. Nakazawa siéntese por favor -Dijo la secretaria quien llamo por el intercomunicador-El presidente la llamara en un momento.

-Gracias…-la castaña jugo un rato con sus dedos sentía su corazón latir con fuerza-Diablos …que le diré.

-Srta. Nakazawa entre por favor-Comunico la mujer haciendo que salga de su letargo.

-Gracias- Titubeó el joven entrado a la oficina.

-Buenos días Sr. Akari-Saludo la joven- Entando con la carpeta en sus manos

-Siéntate – Dijo el hombre maduro -Bueno Srta. Nakazawa tengo la información que me dio la secretaria y su escuela, sus maestros tienen un gran concepto sobre ti, además que eres manager de principal del equipo del nankatsu , el ganador nacional.

-Si….

-Tus calificaciones son favorables principalmente, inglés, matemáticas y físicas-siguió ojeando los documentos-Si te concedemos la beca que deseas estudiar.

-Periodismo o Programación-Dijo Sanae con orgullo.

-Interesantes carretas -comento el hombre mirando a la joven- ¿En qué universidades deseas aplicar?

-Bueno sinceramente quiero aplicar para Stanford, la universidad carlina del norte también quiero ir a Brasil a la universidad de Sao Pablo tienen una de los mejores programas de informática y diseño.

-Bien – el hombre miro de arriba abajo a la joven castaña sentía sus piernas temblar-En serio sabes portugueses.

-Algo así, se lo demuestro si quieres-Dijo Sanae con seguridad

Sanae hablo algunos parlamentos en portugués, algunas palabras se trababan porque no sabía cómo se pronunciaban, ya que Tsubasa le enseño algunas palabras también le dio sus primeros cuadernos de Brasil.

\- ¡Impresionante! Me impresionaste -Comento Akari miro a Sanae quien se sentían nerviosa

-Gracias

-Te recomiendo que hagas tus solicitudes para la universidad para las carreras que deseas- hizo un pausa-Ya que te ayudaremos con la beca que te otorgaremos.

-Enserio…me van a otorgar la beca.

-Si ¿Cómo sabes la beca que te estamos otorgando? Es para la universidad que deseas, pero debes enviar tus solicitudes para haber donde te aceptan -El hombre le explico la documentación que debía tener para enviar su aprobación en la solicitud -Tiene dos semanas para que tenga las universidades que tiene en mente, puedes irte.

-Muchas gracias -La chica se levanto de la silla , salió de la oficina realmente estaba feliz por su triunfa ahora con esta beca podría ir a Brasil para unirse con Tsubasa, pero no tenía que iluminarse podría ir a USA , fue al centro comercial quería darle un regalo era buena tejiendo quería comprar macramé azul rey amarillo los colores favoritos de Tsubasa , fue la tienda de deportes para ver los artículos deportivos.

-¡Oh! Son increíbles -La castaña admiro unas zapatillas deportivas de color negro y rojo-Me encanta ….Tsubasa se vera bien con ellas -las tomo eran de su talla aun que eran costosas se la daría cuando se iría.

-Muchas gracias por su compra -Dijo la vendedora a un hombre de la mediana edad -Desea una promoción con las bolas de gol por la compra de este producto.

-Mmmm son excelentes, gracia ya tengo unas nuevas-Dijo Koudai tomo su recibo su paquete se volvió en eso miro a Sanae quien estaba allí con unos zapatos deportivos en sus manos.

-Sanae-

-Sr. Ozora-la castaña se asombro al ver al padre de su novio se sentía muy incomoda ya que la ultimas no fue bien- ¿Cómo esta?

-Bien…también viniste de compras

-Si- le contesto con tranquilidad fue a la caja para pagar -Con permiso.

-El hombre miro el vestido azul con flores, la muro detalladamente miro la parte baja del hombro tenia una mancha en zic zac dos líneas de color marrón eran muy inusual para él, dejo caer su bolsa de compra tomo su hombro derecho el también lo tenia al igual que Tsubasa, pero la de el eran mas claras casi no se notaban , en eso sintió una punzada en su corazón sus ojos se abrieron de par en par era la marca de nacimiento de su familia las familia lo tenia principalmente los hombres Ozora lo tenían , no no podría ser su hija , saco las cuentas de las edades de hijo , Koudai cuando eran joven estuvo aquí en Nankatsu no , no podría ser su hija ella era diferente a Tsubasa si eran hermanos seria aterrador impropio debía averiguar

-Sr. Ozora-lo llamo la castaña al verlo en trance- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Perdón -El hombre tomo su paquete-Buenos …Sanae quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¡Eh…! sobre que desea hablar

-¿Quiero conocerte aún más?-Le respondió el hombre guiándola hacia un restaurante elegante.

Koudai se encontraba anonadado miro el hombro de la castaña miles de veces no era posible.

-Es un lugar muy agradable-Dijo Sanae para romper el hielo.

-Si…..-el mesero tomo el pedido-Aun no puedo creer que la niña marimacho del grupo su grupo de amigos se convirtió en un jovencita dulce y encantadora.

-Gracias…

-Desde que llegamos al Nankatsu hace cinco años no emos conocido a tu familia -Comento Koudai bebiendo agua-¿Y también ahora que eres el novia de nuestro hijo?¿Quiero saber más de ti?.

-Bueno me gustan los bolas de arroz , pescado empanizado ,nací el 14 de mayo-le respondió Sanae , llego la comida ambos comieron en silencia, para Koudai era algo aterrador ver su supuesta hija allí estada junto a él.

-Te gustan los buenos libros.

-La vida es bella, las obras de Shakespeare, la orca -Sanae quería que esta conversación terminara si quería decirle algo debía decirle de frente-Sr. Ozora

-Tus…tus padres quienes son…-Pregunto el hombre.

-¡Eh!-Exclamo la castaña -Soy Hiro y Akari Nakazawa.

-Koudai Ozora se quedó pasmado ella era la hija de Akari su aventura del nankatsu ella tuvo una hija ese lunar era la prueba de su paternidad. -Nakazawa.

-Si….

-El hombre tomo un sorbo de vino- ¿Quiero conocer a tus padres? -Koudai tomo el ultimo sorbo de su vino -Sería interesante conversar con tu padre.

-Si…-Titubeó la joven-Sr. Ozora quiero disculparme por lo la falta de respeto que cometimos Tsubasa y yo

-No importa, son jóvenes quieren experimentar nuevas cosas – Se limpio la boca con la servilleta.

-Gracias por la comida Sr. Ozora -la castaña se limpió sus manos- Fue una agradable conversación.

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme-El hombre llamo al mesero para que le trajeran la cuenta-Tus padres tienen algún negocio.

-Si….una heladería

-¡Maravilloso! -El tomo sus cosas- ¡Vamos te acompañare a la estación!

-Si

Koudai sentía que le iba dar un ataque cardiaco era su hija ese marca de nacimiento lo comprobaba , era carne de su carne , era su hija no reconocida la niñita que jamás se enteró de su origen debía hacer la algo , le daba algo de repugnancia imaginar que sus hijos siendo mas que amigos , ya habían intimado juntos eran novios y si ella quedara embarazada seria atroz debía terminar esa relación sea como sea.

-Gracias por todo-Dijo Sanae haciendo una reverencia-Nos vemos.

-Adiós…hija-titubeo el hombre mayor respiro pesadamente no quería pensar lo inevitable debía hacer algo, Natsuko y el debían hacer terminar esa relación incestuosa que ambos niños no sabían que eran hermanos.

-¡Hola querido!-Dijo Natsuko por el celular -Ya termine mi día de spa.

-Voy a ir buscarte

-No te preocupes ya estoy llegando a la estación de ten

Corto la llamada para dar un suspiro debía decirle la verdad aun que le duela, saludo a la mujer tomo la mano de su esposo para tomar el siguiente tren, llegaron a casa para poder conversar con su esposa fue a preparar te con algunas galletas.

-Desde que llegaste te siento algo tenso-Comento Natsuko sirviendo algo de té.

-Hace años te conté sobre mi aventura aquí en Nankatsu sobre la florista -la mujer asistió con la cabeza.

-Esa una de las razones por las que no quería venir a Nankatsu.

-No era mi intensión herirte de esa manera-suspiro-Esa chica me la recordó.

\- ¿Qué chica?

-Sanae…tiene un brillo que cautivo a nuestro hijo-Miro a los ojos a su esposa-Me la recordó.

-Capaz sea algún familiar de ella-Comento Natsuko molestándose aún más-A donde quieres llegar

-La marca de nacimiento de los Ozora

\- ¿Y que tienes que ver? -lo interrumpió-Es algo que todos en tu familia lo tienen.

-Sanae ….esa chica lo tienes.

\- ¿Cómo es que lo tienes? -Grito exasperada la mujer-No pensaras que….

-El nombre de su madre es Akari.

-Ella …..no es la misma mujer con la que me engañaste-Titubeó Natsuko-Ella nooooo.

-Sanae tiene la misma marca de nacimiento que yo-miro a los ojos de su esposa-Su madre Akari es la mujer con la que te engañe Hiro Nakazawa es su padre la que la adopto a mi hija como suya Sanae tiene los mismos ojos grandes que mi abuela-El hombre saco una foto -Ella es Hana Ozora mi abuela cuando tuvo a mi padre…dime que no se parece a mi abuela.

-La mujer tomo la foto miro la foto de blanco y negro-Si ella tuviera 20 años se parecía a ella , a la hija ilegítima de su esposo- Eso no puede ser-tiro la foto-TSUBASA ESTA SALIENDO CON ELLA CON TU SUPUESTA HIJA-Grito espera-Dime que no es hija de tu hermano o tus primos.

-No ella es mi hija….

-La mujer tomo la taza de té y se la tiro a su esposo-Eres un desgraciado maldito…me engañas cuando estábamos juntos.

-Natsuko tranquilízate-se limpio es líquido de su rostro.

-¡TRANQUILÍZATE TU!-Grito la mujer -Eres un desgraciado ….. ELLOS NO PUEDEN SER HERMANOS…NO ES JUSTO…ELLOS NOOOOO…..se aman …esos chicos se aman.

-Aun no lo se no se si son hermanos-Dijo Koudai con mucha tranquilidad tomo los hombros de su esposa-No…ellos no son hermanos no crecieron juntos , no pelearon ….no son nada ellos solo se amaron.

-Suéltame-le empujo-Ellos son hermanos….dijiste que es la hija con la zorra que te ACOSTASTE …..ESA BASTARDA ES TU HIJA ….LA NOVIA DE NUESTRO HIJO -se tapó la boca-ELLOS DOS SE ACOSTARON TUVIERON SEXO.

-Debemos hablar con sus padres-Dijo Koudai levanto la foto de su abuela-Hana mi amada abuela…se parece tanto a ella ….sus ojos grande.

La pareja lloro amargamente por desgracia familiar que se avecinaba.

En Europa las cosas para Tsubasa no estaban yendo bien ya que aun sus compañeros aun no lo aceptaban para tomar parte del equipo.

\- ¿Creo que aun te sientes incomodo? -Dijo Jun al verlo sentando en el banco.

-Si…no importa me debo ganar mi puesto-le contesto.

-Debemos apoyarlos-Jun miro a sus compañeros-Te envidio a veces

-¿Por qué?

-Puedes jugar un partido completo, eres un líder innato, todos confían en ti-Respondió Jun con tranquilidad.

-No creo que sea, bueno más bien eres jugador excelente-Comento el joven-Veo que trajiste un balón.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la chancha mas pequeña?

-Si

Ambos jóvenes se fueron al otra para poder practicar los tiros ambos ya se sentían oxidados por no entrenar querían al menos relajarse de tanta presión , Tsubasa agradeció a Jun con su entrenamiento , el joven de crista era aguerrido y luchador si no fuera por su problema del corazón seria un grandioso rival.

Pasaron los días era ahora enfrentarse a Italia con un maravilloso portero Gino Hernández eran el capitán el equipo junto a su sequito otro partido amistoso pero esta vez no fue un partido amistoso fue boicoteado ya que los italianos no desean competir con un equipo de tercera así los llamaban.

-Esos malnacidos-Gruño Hyuga no le gustaba que lo insultaran.

-No hay nada que se puedan hacer-Dijo Soda ya cansado de la situación-Si no les gusta nuestro método de juego.

\- ¡Oye! Cállate Soda…-Grito Ishisaki

-No me manden a callar-Bramo -Somos un equipo de tercera todos lo saben.

-¡CÁLLATE!- Bramo Jito- Esos desgraciados Italianos come pasta.

Tsubasa dejo a sus compañeros discutir tomo un balón y fue a enfrentar a los italianos era un gran insulto para él, todos trabajaron duro no era justo debía redimirse.

-italianos -grito Tsubasa haciendo que todo en le prestaran atención- No se burlen de nosotros.

-Ya saben que hacer -Dijo Gino dio la orden para atacar al pequeño japones.

Pero lo que el equipo italiano no sabia es que Tsubasa era un jugador espectacular que estuvo en la banca y no sabían en que era un jugador excepcional le dio su merecido.

-Para la próxima no nos desprecien -Tomo el balón y hacia donde sus compañeros.

Ryo suplico a sus amigos para que Tsubasa lo dejaran participar en el mundial ya que era una de las piezas claves si querían ganar.

Pasaron los días el equipó de Japón irán a Francia para el mundial juvenil todos los reporteros tomaron fotos a los jóvenes quienes iban a convertir en jugadores profesionales, el grupo que mas impacto fue el de Alemania ya que eran los favoritos, todo se encontraba tranquilo Karl miro al equipo de Genzo esperaba que haya alguien igual que aguerrido que Genzo ya que la primera vez que compitieron no dieron una buena impresión.

Llego el día de la inauguración era un día muy soleado en el estadio parisino Italia y Japón se enfrentarían los equipos estaban listos.

-¿Dónde estás Taro?-Se pregunto Tsubasa haciendo estiramientos-Debería estar aquí.

-Tsubasa estas bien-Dijo Ryo al vergo mirar las tribunas.

-Si…ya se vera

NANKATSU -JAPÓN

Natsuko en estos días estaban algo atormentada solo quería paz, pero había invitados a los amigos de Tsubasa, sabía que llegaría Sanae junto a Yukari ella , no la quería ver no quería ver al pecado que su esposo dejo.

-Sra. Ozora-llamo la castaña quien había llegado temprano para ayudarla a preparar la sala-¿Le paso algo?

-No …chica -suspiro- Ve a poner la silla de mi esposo en el centro.

-¡Eh! Si -Titubeó la joven sabía que Natsuko cargo la pesada silla hacia la sala.

-No quiero que estés aquí,

-¡Cálmate!-Dijo Koudai apareciendo en la cocina-Calma estaré bien.

-Tsubasa debe saber la verdad.

-Al terminar el torneo, ahora solo debemos conocer a sus padres.

**TODOS ESTO TERMINARA PARA DOS CORAZONES QUE EMPEZARON A CONOCER EL AMOR VERDADERO TODO SE ACABARA CUANDO TERMINE LO INEVITABLE **

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y CONSEJOS GRACIAS….**


End file.
